


Dragon Tails

by Sexidebater



Series: Dragon Tails [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dragons, F/M, Fluff, Mystery, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 24,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexidebater/pseuds/Sexidebater
Summary: Faced with the dilemma of not doing enough, Hermione runs off to Romania with the dashing dragon Tamer Charlie Weasley and embarks on a quest to save dragons from poachers and maybe find love on the way. (Cheesy description, I know) Contains LOADS of lemons! M for a reason! You have been warned!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Charlie Weasley
Series: Dragon Tails [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617694
Comments: 21
Kudos: 132
Collections: Charmione Hits





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! So we have a new ship that I love reading about, Charmione! It's a gorgeous ship in my opinion! It's going to be porn with a plot! So expect A LOT of smut in it! If you don't like smut then this isn't the fic for you! And let's just say, I'm not wasting words and getting straight to the smut LMFAO!  
> Please enjoy!

Hermione decided that she needed time away from the wizarding world in Great Britain. She was struggling to figure out a way to get away. With her parents’ memories permanently erased, Hermione had nowhere to go except the Weasley house and Molly, bless her, was occasionally overbearing. 

Hermione didn’t know what she wanted to do, but she knew she wanted to help save magical creatures. Ever since she freed the Gringotts Dragon, the feeling of not doing enough was wearing down on her.

She put emphasis on Care of Magical Creatures studies, wanting to do something with magical creatures.

During one of her classes with Hagrid, he brought in Charlie Weasley for a visit. Charlie brought a Common Welsh Green baby dragon with him. He had borrowed her from the British Dragon sanctuary.

Hermione fell in love that day.

Barely three feet long, the week old dragon was the cutest thing ever and Hermione was then dedicated to saving their lives.

Also that day, she fell in lust with the tall, muscular, untamable Charlie Weasley.

Watching him light up over dragons is what first attracted her to him. A man with a passion was incredibly sexy to Hermione.

The fact that he was physically hot was just an added bonus.

After class, Hermione approached him to say hi.

“Hello Hermione!” he said enthusiastically, grabbing her and hugging her tightly, raising her a foot up off the ground.

Hermione squealed in delight and laughed when he set her down.

“What can I do for you?” he asked as he wrangled the dragon back into her crate.

“Well Charlie, I think I just fell in love with dragons. And I want to work with them. How do I do it?”

Charlie broke out into a huge smile and gave her some information, then made plans to meet her at the Hogshead later that night.

Hermione struggled to figure out what to wear that night. She wanted to look nice and not like a student, but didn’t want to look like she was trying too hard.

After trying on many outfits, she settled on a black knitted jumper and a dark pair of jeans.

Slipping into her trainers, she pulled her hair back with a scrunchie. 

She appraised herself in the mirror before quickly leaving.

As an eighth year student, Hermione was granted certain privileges, one of which was visiting Hogsmeade whenever.

She made her way down the stairs to the portrait and quickly made her way to the village.

She recognized Charlie’s bright red hair almost immediately. The fact that he was seated with Hagrid and McGonagall also helped.

Hermione headed to the bar first and ordered a firewhisky.

Many nights during the summer were spent with a bottle at her lips with George for company. They had tried to chase the demons away with liquor but it never worked.

She still built up a hell of a tolerance to firewhiskey.

Hermione knocked the glass back and ordered another.

She took the second glass to the table.

“Hello Charlie. Professor Hagrid, Headmistress McGonagall.” She said with a smile.

Hagrid stood and engulfed her in a bone crunching hug. McGonagall politely nodded and Charlie broke out into an ear-to-ear smile.

Hagrid and McGonagall quickly made their leave.

Charlie slid to the end of the booth and stood, hugging Hermione.

When he released her, they took their seats, across from each other.

They quickly got down to business. Charlie told her about an internship program that accepted five interns every year at the sanctuary.

Hermione took out a notebook and quill and took notes. 

Charlie gave her suggestions on how to boost her resume and write her essay.

He assured her that she would already be ahead of the competition seeing how she was the savior of the wizarding world. Hermione still wanted to properly earn her spot.

By the time the night was coming to an end, they were both eight glasses deep into fire whiskey and Charlie was regaling tales of his time on the reserve.

“So there I was, wrestling a Romanian Longhorn named Jessie. She was looking for a good spot to nest, but was getting dangerously close to the territory of a nesting Ukrainian Ironbelly. I had to convince her to nest somewhere else, otherwise we were at risk of fights and crushed eggs. So she’s pissy cause she’s full of eggs and just wants to rest. Like any other pregnant bird, snappy and full of mood swings. So I got my arms wrapped around her snout, trying to keep her from breathing fire when the fucking Ironbell, Rose, shows up!”

Hermione giggled as Charlie finished the tale of how he wrestled 2 dragons into peace, got them separated, and protected the nests.

Hermione decided that she wanted that desperately.

She appraised Charlie’s strong, scarred, muscular arms, his broad shoulders, and the undoubtedly chiseled body he was hiding under his shirt. Hermione, in her inebriated state, decided she wanted to lick everyone of those scars.

“Wow, what you’re saying is I should work on physical strength as well.” She slurred.

Charlie nodded, his eyes glazed over, “Yes. You will literally wrestling dragons. You won’t be touching the adults, but you will be dealing with the babies and they’re still very strong.”

Hermione ordered them another round, and downed her drink when it came.

“If you don’t mind, how the bloody hell are you able to drink fire whiskey as if it were water?” Charlie asked, genuinely curious. 

Hermione chuckled, “Many summer nights were spent with George in the garden, trying to drink away the demons. Never worked, but I built up a hell of a tolerance.”

Charlie grimaced, “How’s he doing?”

Hermione shrugged, “Better. He abandoned the bottle right before I did. Never worked for either of us, so we quit while we were ahead. But he’s seeing a mind healer. A therapist of sorts. It’s a pilot program where they’re employing muggle techniques like talk therapy to help war survivors deal with their issues. It’s working very well so far.”

Charlie smiled, “Why do I get the feeling that this was your idea?”

“Because it was. I struck while the iron was hot and pushed forward many muggle ways while I was a star I’m still a star but people truly listened at first. Now they just approach me in the street to gush. But that’s why the ministry is using pens and paper.”

“I’m sure my father is thrilled.” Charlie replied with a deep bellied laugh.

The next few moments were spent in silence, each one staring at the other with hooded eyes.

“What happened between you and Ron?” Charlie asked, addressing the elephant in the room.

“Nothing, we fizzled out quickly. We each had different goals in life, I wanted to finish my education and Ron jumped into the Auror program. It would have never worked. Ron was in training almost immediately, while I rebuilt Hogwarts. That’s just how it ended up.”

Charlie looked relieved “Thank Merlin” he whispered to himself.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. “Why do you ask?”

“Because you’re a fascinating woman and I may or may not be infatuated. I didn’t want to step on my brother’s toes though.” He forced out.

She laughed heartily. “Are you trying to take me to bed Charlie Weasley?”

Charlie found his footing again, “So what if I am?”

“I might say yes,” Hermione said quietly.

“What will make you say yes?”

“Another drink. I won’t lie to you, you’re gorgeous and I’ve been wanting to sink my teeth into you all day.” she purred.

Charlie felt himself grow hard as he groaned and quickly ordered their 10th round.

A few minutes later, after heavy flirting and intense game of footsie under the table, Hermione found herself stumbling upstairs to Charlie’s rented room where they started snogging as soon as the door was closed.

Charlie was a rough, but attentive man, taking charge, but making sure she was satisfied.

He pulled away with a groan and looked down at the little witch, “As much as I want to do this, I want to do it sober. You’re not the type of girl to only be a one night drunken stand.”

“What about a tipsy stand? I have some pepper up potion in my bag.”

Charlie groaned again and nodded, “Yes! But you’re still not a one night stand. We’ll talk about it more in the morning when we’re sober. I’m gonna do right by you.”

“Until then, slightly lowered inhibitions are good,” Hermione said. She accioed the potion from her bag which also had an undetectable extension charm on it and handed a bottle to Charlie who downed it quickly.

Hermione followed and was quickly on him as the bottles fell from their hands with a dull *thud* on the floor.

Charlie pushed her against the door and wrapped her left leg around his hip, burying himself between her legs. Hermione moaned as he bit her bottom lip and thrusted his tongue into her mouth.

Hermione pulled at the hem of his shirt, and Charlie complied, pulling away so she could remove it.

Hermione stared in awe, he was beautiful. A chiseled abdomen, scars marred his skin, but it only added to his perfection.

He groaned and pulled her jumper over her head and quickly unhooked her bra, pulling it off her body.

He bent his head and circled his tongue around her left nipple.

Hermione gave a soft moan and let her head fall back, thrusting her chest forward.

Charlie growled and picked her up by her bum, wrapping her legs around his waist. He lips returned to hers as he carried her to the bed

He laid her down gently and crawled on top of her, balancing his weight on his forearms.

His lips moved to her neck and he kissed her sweet spot, careful not to leave a hickey.

Hermione pushed him off of her and straddled him as soon as he landed on his back. She kissed her way down his chest, tracing some of his scars with her tongue.

Charlie had a bright red happy trail that disappeared under the waistband of his jeans.

Hermione unbuckled his belt and unsnapped his jeans, yanking them and his pants down to his knees.

He was ready for her, rock hard with a bead of precum at the head of his cock.

Hermione quickly wrapped her lips around his cock and began to bob her head up and down, her nose reaching the mass of red curls surrounding his cock.

Charlie groaned and his fingers buried themselves in Hermione’s wild hair, her ponytail having come undone ages ago.

He stopped her suddenly, “Baby girl,” he gasped. “If you don’t stop right now, I’m going to cum and the night will be over for both of us.”

Hermione reluctantly crawled off of him.

Charlie quickly kicked off his shoes and schucked off his jeans.

He crawled on top of her and snogged her senseless until he separated his lips from hers and made his way down to the hem of her jeans. He paused to give her breasts some attention.

Hermione gasped as Charlie unsnapped her jeans and pulled them and her knickers completely off of her. Her trainers were tossed across the room and charlie separated her legs, burying his face between her thighs.

Charlie was a man who knew exactly what he wanted and took it. Hermione’s quim against his tongue was no exception. 

Her back arched as Charlie circled his tongue around her engorged clit. She was already soaked and ready for him.

Unlike men, women had a quick recovery time, and he wanted to make her cum before burying himself inside of her warmth.

Sucking on her clit, he inserted 2 fingers inside of her sopping wet cunt and went to work, steadily bringing her closer to the edge.

She was on the edge then Charlie nibbled at her clit and made a scissoring motion, bringing her to a screaming orgasm.

Charlie removed his head from between her legs and moved his way up her body.

“Are you ready for this?” He whispered huskily into her ear as he rubbed his cock against her sensitive clit, making her moan.

“Yes!” she gasped, her chocolate eyes shooting open and catching his electric blue eyes.

Charlie lined himself at her entrance and buried himself inside her in one swift motion.

Charlie held still for a few seconds to control himself. He took a couple deep, deady breaths before he started thrusting in and out of her cunt.

Hermione gasped as he filled her perfectly and hit her G-Spot.

Hermione’s arms reached behind her as she grabbed the headboard to keep some semblance of balance as Charlie fucked her senseless. 

Charlie crashed his lips against hers as he fucked her hard, one hand tangled in her hair and the other one wrapped around her waist, pulling her as close as he could to her body. His fingers dug into her flesh, undoubtedly to be bruises in the morning.

Hermione’s hands left the headboard and dug into his back, her fingernails leaving crescent moon shapes in his skin.

Charlie groaned as he buried his face in her hair, inhaling her vanilla scent.

“Fuck you feel so good, Hermione.” he whispered. “I’m thrilled I ge to have my way with you. Fuck you’re amazing.”

Hermione moaned and made to puush him off of her.

“I want to be on top,” she said, almost pouting.

“Bloody hell,” Charlie swore as he rolled off her.

Hermione climbed on top of him and slipped his cock easily inside of her.

She rolled her hips and charlie thrusted up into her.

As always with this position, he slipped out a few times. It resulted in a few giggles. No matter how into your partner you are, sex is always awkward and funny.

Charlie held on long enough to make Hermione orgasm again, following her only moments later as her cunt clenched around his cock.

They snuggled in each other’s arms in the post-coital bliss, Hermione’s body curled into his.

His arms were wrapped around her small form.

They drifted into a blissful sleep, no nightmares for Hermione, and no restlessness for Charlie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter 2 everyone! Enjoy! Review and leave Kudos please! I've got a bunch more chapters that I'm going to try to post! 11 more to be exact! I'll try to get it done within the next hour or two! I have A LOT of formating to do! And this series is still a work in progress, IDK how long it will be! I'm refreshing myself on what I've written as I cross post this!

Charlie was the first to wake up the next morning. He looked down at the brunette witch who was curled against his side. Her mouth hung open as she snored softly. She looked so peaceful in her sleep.

Charlie smiled to himself, remembering the previous night.

He had always admired Hermione from afar. She was a brilliant witch, and her empathy for the less fortunate magical creatures spoke to him.

She was easily a woman after his own heart.

But their age difference always deterred him. She was too young, and always seemed to fancy Ron. So Charlie never pursued.

Now she was older, wiser, still as passionate, if not more, and she had responded positively to his advances. He didn’t feel like a creeper now that she was over the adult threshold.

He just hoped that it would work out, wanting this to be more than a simple tryst.

Charlie stroked her hair softly, which pulled Hermione from her slumber.

“Mmhmm,” she groaned as she yawned and opened her eyes.

She looked up at Charlie and batted her eyes. “Hi,” she said softly.

Charlie smiled and leaned down to kiss her softly, “Good morning.”

Hermione smiled and blushed.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, then Hermione’s eyes darted to his lips, wanting him to kiss her again.

Charlie picked up on her signal and pressed his lips more firmly against hers. Hermione gasped and Charlie took advantage of her opened mouth, dipping his tongue into her mouth.

His cock sprang to life an Hermione felt arousal grow between her legs

Within moments, Hermione was on her back and Charlie placed her legs on his shoulders, thrusting deeply inside of her.

Hermione gasped as she grabbed the headboard.

Charlie broke out into a toothy smile as he fucked her hard.

There lovemaking was brought to a halt when they heard an owl ferociously tapping against the window.

“Bloody hell,” Charlie swore.

He placed her legs back on the bed and pulled out of her, groaning.

He pulled on his pants and opened the curtain then the window.

A large barn owl flew in and lifted its leg for Charlie who grabbed the letter, then the owl flew out to retreat to the owlery for a while.

Charlie read the letter quietly, his face falling as his eyes darted across the parchment. His face broke out into an image of sheer horror. He dropped the parchment and quickly started to get dressed.

“What’s wrong?” Hermione asked.

“Poachers broke in last night, killed 2 dragons for parts and 1 of my co-workers.” he said angrily, “I gotta get back to the reserve as soon as possible.”

Hermione went pale at the news, “Why would they do that?”

“Because black market parts are valuable, and they’ll kill anyone who stands in their way,” he replied, yanking on his shirt.

Once fully dressed, he stalked to the bed, tangled his fingers in Hermione’s hair, and pressed his lips hard against hers.

Releasing her, he pointed at her, “This isn’t over. You’re not a one night stand to me. I’ll owl you after i deal with this crisis. I have to go baby doll.”

He grabbed his backpack and swiftly left the room.

Charlie aparated to the visitors entrance of the ministry and stalked to the portkey office once he was granted entrance from the phonebooth.

After explaining the situation, they moved his portkey takeoff up by five hours and sent him back to Romania. 

Charlie landed on his feet and dropped the portkey to the ground where it would make its way back to the ministry in a few minutes

He practically ran to the main building where he was greeted by his colleagues talking in hushed tones.

“I came as fast as I could,” Charlie panted, struggling to catch his breath.

His coworker, a fellow tamer named Rhea looked at him with tears in her eyes. “They killed John. Avadad him. They also killed Jessie and Druid. They took every part worth of value. The dragons are practically skeletons now. We estimate that there must have been 20 poachers, there’s no way possibly any few poachers could strip a dragon in less than 20 minutes. That’s how long they were here for. John sounded the alarm before he was killed. The poachers were gone and John was dead by the time we got there.”

Charlie nodded then sniffled, “Are there any leads?”

Rhea shook her head, “None whatsoever. All we know is that it was well organized, and ruthless. Right now we’re figuring out how to boost security. We’re thinking of getting trolls to put on patrol.”

Charlie nodded, “We should also practice our dueling skills at a higher frequency.”

Everyone nodded in agreement with him.

“Has John's family been notified?” Charlie asked.

Jackson, a supervisor, nodded, “I did it a few hours ago. We had to sort everything first, then we notified his parents.

“Thank Merlin he didn’t have a wife and kids.” Charlie muttered.

Everyone in the room nodded. They were always afraid to date or get married since the job was so risky and they didn’t want to leave anyone behind.

Charlie thought back to Hermione and blanched. Distance was an issue, but the job requirements were a bigger one. 

The ‘what ifs’ went through his brain.

What if she was actually hired?  
What if he got maimed?  
What if she got maimed?  
What if they got married and then one of them died?

The thoughts buzzed around his head. It felt like it was too early for him to make these decisions and worry about this stuff, but it would affect everything and it was still a risk.

Was she worth the stress though, Charlie wondered.

Yes, she would be. He would rather have 5 minutes of something amazing than a lifetime of nothing special.

Hermione was definitely one of a kind and Charlie wanted her in every way possible.

Later that night, Charlie and his coworkers toasted to John and the murdered dragons.

“So, how was your trip to Hogwarts?” Rhea asked. The tall french blonde had graduated from Beauxbatons.

Charlie blushed and coughed, “It went well.”

Jackson raised an eyebrow, “Oh, do tell us what happened.”

Charlie took a sip of his beer and peered over the rim.

“It went well. Showed off a common welsh rascal. And Hermione Granger is now interested in the internship. So expect her application soon.”

Rhea raised her eyebrow, “You’re not telling us everything. Something else happened”

Charlie’s face turned as red as his hair.

Jackson laughed, “You got laid! Who was it?”

“Um, Hermione,” Charlie said quietly.

Rhea laughed this time, “That is so awesome! A one night stand with the savior of the wizarding world! That’s the best you can get!”

“It wasn’t a one night stand,” Charlie said defensively. “I’m not sure what it’s going to be, but I’m going to explore it.”

Rhea smiled softly, “Just be careful. Our job is dangerous and I don’t want her to fall in love with you, only to lose you.”

Charlie shrugged, “I know. The thought haunts me. But she’s so amazing, always has been. In the past I’ve kept my distance cause she’s younger than me and I thought she’d end up with my brother. But she’s older now, and the Ronmione ship, as the press called it, is gone. Now’s my chance. It’s worth it. Even if it only lasts a little while, it is still worth it.”

Rhea’s eyes softened “That’s beautiful. I wish you nothing but the best.”

“Thank you,” Charlie replied smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Sorry it's sad, but we have to get to the plot points. I didn't want it to be strictly smut, I have a story to tell! Please review and leave Kudos! See y'all in about 20-30 when I post the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Time for chapter 3! Please enjoy!

Hermione hummed to herself as she pulled books off their shelves in the library. All the books she pulled were about dragons.

She was obsessed. Getting that internship was her driving force; she had found a new purpose.

While she wasn't personally connected to the murdered dragons, it still broke her heart. For some majestic beasts to be murdered in cold blood, it was awful and sinful.

Hermione shuddered at the thought and returned to her table with seven books total. There were dozens more to be read, but she only had 2 hands to carry books.

Hermione had been researching non-stop for the past week. After Charlie had left, she had made her way back to Hogwarts where she practically accosted McGonagall to get more information on the internship.

About 2 days later, an owl arrived with the application. It had 3 required writing prompts.

What is your favorite dragon and why?  
Why do you want this internship?  
How do you think dragon/wizard relations can be improved?

Hermione had decided that her favorite dragon was the Ukrainian Ironbelly. After the war, the ministry tracked down the liberated Gringotts dragon and determined it to be an Ironbelly. It was promptly shipped off to Romania. The poor thing was unable to survive in the wild because it had been captured at an early age and didn't know how to hunt. Since arriving in Romania, according to Charlie, it had thrived.

So Hermione wrote about that, how that one dragon changed her life.

That experience bled into the rest of her prompts: her need to free captured dragons, to nurse the sick ones, and to improve and maintain the dwindling populations.

For the final question, she offered the solution of not holding the beasts captive unless necessary. To earn the trust of the wild ones, and to defend them from all poachers, both in the wild and in captivity.

She wanted stricter penalties on poachers. Most instances were met with a fine, when the poachers should be faced with prison instead. Fines did nothing because they could easily be paid off by the wealthy poachers. Mandatory prison time was what would deter them.

She emphasized on the issue of trust. Dragons were intelligent beings. They communicate different from wizards. So better communication tactics must be explored.

She wrote and rewrote her answers 5 times before asking McGonagall and Hagrid to review them.

The application also had the option of attaching letters of recommendation. So Hermione set about collecting those.

McGonagall and Hagrid were easy to get. Hermione wrote to Charlie after 5 days of complete silence, to see if he would write one. Yet had yet to hear back but owls took awhile to fly, so she wasn't too concerned.

Hermione also put in a request for Minister Shacklebolt to write her one. After all they had been through, he kinda owed her one.

Now all that was left was to wait for the responses and write her final draft, the one she would actually be sending.

Hermione was waiting on telling Ron and Harry, wanting to have the response before she told them.

She studied until the library closed and continued deep into the night in the comfort of her room.

She studied until 2am and still managed to wake up in time for breakfast with only minimum groggyness.

At breakfast, owls from both Charlie and the Minister arrived.

She read Kingsley's first.

Hermione,  
I would be delighted to write you a letter of recommendation. I wish you all the best of luck in your endevor.  
All the best,  
Kingsley

Attached was a glowing letter of recommendation. Hermione smiled while reading it.

She went to open Charlie's, pausing and taking a deep breath before opening it.

Dearest Hermione,  
I am honored to receive your request.  
Attached is a letter you can send in. i thought about turning it in in person but figured it would be best for it to come with the rest of your application.  
I am visiting my family next week for dinner. With the death of John, I am reminded of how important family is and I'm vowing to see them more often. I would love if you could make it out to dinner on Sunday. We have a lot to talk about.  
On a side note, I heard from a little birdie, (Ginny) that you're abysmal at flying. I suggest you remedy that as soon as possible. We do a lot of flying here and you need experience to dodge flames and make sharp turns. I'm sure Madam hooch would be happy to help you.  
I look forward to seeing you.  
Take care,  
Charlie

Attached was a lovely letter of recommendation. Hermione stowed all the letters in her bag. She walked up to the teachers table and stood in front of Hooch.

"Madam Hooch?"

Hooch looked up from her plate, "Yes Miss Granger?"

"I need to get better at flying. I want to be a dragon tamer and they fly a lot. So I need to get good. Will you help me?"

Hooch looked surprised but nodded, "I would be delighted to help you."

Hermione smiled, "Thank you, I would like to begin as soon as possible."

"Hooch smiled, "Tonight, after dinner. I'll meet you on the pitch.

"Thank you." Hermione replied. She turned around and headed to transfiguration.

Classes went by fast and Hermione found herself at the pitch with Madam Hooch.

Hooch went over the theory of flying first with Hermione, then handed her a broom.

Hermione practiced lifting off and coming back down. She was wobbly and terrified at first, but soon got over it, forcing herself to get over it.

Her need for this internship was strong than her fear.

They ended around 9:30pm, when it was too dark to see.

Hermione returned to her room, where she wrote her final draft in careful penmanship. She compiled the letters of recommendation and her 6 page application all into one envelope.

The next morning started with a trip to the owlery, where she picked the largest owl and sent her on her way to Romania.

The next few days were monotonous. Breakfast, lunch and dinner with Ginny and Luna. Then classes, and finally flying practice with Hooch.

During their free periods, Ginny Also helped train Hermione on the broom.

Hermione would end her night by studying for NEWTS and reading dragon books.

Thus was her routine until Sunday afternoon, when she and Ginny (with special permission from McGonagall) walked to Hogsmeade to apparate to the Burrow.

They landed right outside the door, which flew open and they were engulfed in hugs by the Weasley matriarch.

Ushered inside, they were met with the entire Weasley clan (sans Charlie), Harry, and everyone's respective spouse if they had one.

Ginny sat next to Harry and Hermione took an empty bench across from Harry.

Conversation was met with ease, they swapped stories about Auror training and classes at Hogwarts.

Hermione danced around the question of her post-Hogwarts plans. Not wanting to give herself away until Charlie arrived.

He arrived about 20 minutes after Hermione and Ginny. He stuffed the portkey into his pocket as he walked through the door

After greeting everyone, Charlie took the empty seat next to Hermione.

Dinner was then served and conversation continued to flow with ease.

After dessert, Charlie turned to Hermione, "Can I talk to you in the Garden?"

Hermione nodded and they stood and left the table, heading out the door.

Everyone except Ginny looked puzzled.  


"What's that about?" Ron asked Ginny.

Ginny shrugged, "Not my place to tell."

Ron groaned

Ginny knew everything, Hermione kept no secrets from her. Ginny just didn't want to break the news to anyone, it wasn't her place.

Meanwhile in the garden, Charlie slipped his hand into Hermione's and brought her hand to his lips.

Hermione blushed as he released her hand.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm pretty good. Been studying for NEWTS, reading about dragons, and practicing flying like you suggested. I practice every day. Sometimes multiple times per day. I've gotten a lot better. Hooch is going to release bludgers next time so I can practice dodging."

"Excellent," Charlie replied, wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her close. His free hand brushed a stray curl out of her face.

He looked down into her eyes, a smile playing on his lips.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked softly.

Hermione nodded.

Charlie softly pressed his lips against hers. It was a chaste kiss, but Hermione pulled him back for a proper snog the moment they seperated.

A few minutes later, they seperated for air, both panting for breath. Charlie's arm never left her waist.

"Oh! I got news for you!" Charlie teased.

"What?"

"Now, you will receive an official owl this week, but i've been granted permission to tell you! You're been accepted!" he exclaimed.

Hermione squealed in delight and threw her arms around his neck.

Charlie hugged her back, lifted her off her feet, and spun her in a circle.

He placed her back down on the ground and released her and she him. Hermione pressed her lips against his again, and pulled away a few seconds later.

"I don't think you understand how excited I am." she said quietly, struggling to maintain voice control.

Charlie chuckled, "I think I do. I accidently blew up my desk when i was accepted years back."

Hermione smiled up at him and grabbed his hand, "Well come on! I must tell the others!"

They returned inside where Hermione told everyone of her plant to work at the sanctuary.

Jaws dropped and Ginny shouted with joy.

"What made you come to this decision?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"I fell in love with the Common Welsh Dragon that Charlie brought to class a few weeks ago. And just thinking about the Ironbelly we liberated, I've always had a passion for helping magical creatures. It's my thing. So it makes sense." She replied, smiling broadly.

They discussed Hermione's career choice, Charlie assuring them that she would be safe.

The time came for everyone to leave but Ron held Hermione back.

"So you and my brother, eh?" he asked, hands buried in his pockets.

Hermione paled, "What do you mean?"

"I'm not daft. You two act differently around each other. You're practically glowing. So how long?" He asked.

Hermione sighed, "Only a few weeks. I know it is a tad awkward, but-"

Ron cut her off, "It's fine." He chuckled. "You'll be good for him. I'm just going to give you my blessing because it's perfectly fine."

Hermione smiled, "Thank you Ron."

He hugged her then released her, smiling down at her, "You take care."

"You too Ron."

A few seconds later, she and Ginny were back in Hogsmeade, where they returned to the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously hope that you enjoyed this! Slowly but surely getting everything situated! I'm trying different ways of copy and pasting so I don't have to spend 10 minutes reformatting EVERYTHING! It truly is a pain but I want to make it as easy of a read as possible! Review and leave Kudos! Please and thank you! <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So heads up, I write my fics mostly by hand before typing them up. It forces me to write through the filler stuff instead of jumping around major points and then trying to connect the dots. While it makes my hand hurt more often than not, it's the best way of me working! Please enjoy this chapter, review and leave Kudos!

They were only weeks away from NEWTS, and Hermione was borderline manic about everything

She studied for NEWTS, practiced flying, and devoured every book in the library about dragons.

She wrong to Charlie once a week, and he to her.

They grew closer as they each expressed their hopes and fears.

Hermione's hope of a bright future and her fear of failure. Charlie's hopes of protecting the dragons and his fear of how dangerous the job was.

There were still no leads in the case of the poachers. It worried Charlie to no end, fearing for the sake of the dragons, his life, and Hermione's life.

Before she knew it, NEWTS had come, and in 2 weeks, she would be moving to Romania.

With all the studying she did, NEWTS were a breeze. She felt confident that she would get all Os.

Charlie sent one last letter, knowing that he would be with her before another arrived.

Finally, results came back, and as expected, she got Os in all her classes.

Hermione glowed with pride.

Her next task was to pack, which was accomplished quickly with magic.

Hermione sat on her bed and looked at the room that had been her home for many months.

She decided to take a stroll down to Hagrids. She had yet to tell him the great news.

Hagrid was outside in his garden when she got there.

"Watsertoya 'Mione!" He shouted, waving at her as she approached.

"Hello Hagrid! I'm doing excellent. How are you today?" She asked with a smile when she got close enough for him to hear her.

"I am doin' good." he replied.

They went inside where Hagrid made her tea and she told him the excellent news of her getting the internship. They made talked for many hours, catching up on all things like what to expect when Hermione got to Romania, how she got all Os, how Buckbeak was doing now that he was back and Hogwarts, and how the pumpkins that Hagrid was growing for Halloween were coming along.

It was dark by the time she left, but Hermione took her time returning to the castle. She was reminiscing.

Graduation was finally upon them, and all the Weasleys and Harry showed up to see Hermione and Ginny graduate.

Charlie engulfed them in hugs and tugged on a strand of Hermione's hair.

"You ready for next week?" he asked quietly.

She nodded, "Yeah, I am. I'm so excited!"

He smiled, "We'll go over your living arrangements when we're back at the burrow. Merlin, I want to kiss you right now."

Hermione blushed, "I want to kiss you too. By the way, Ron figured us out. I forgot to mention that to you."

Charlie chuckled, "Well now that's out of the way, can I kiss you?"

"Will it be fraternization for me to be with you on the reserve?"

"No. I won't be directly connected to your training. I've already told my superiors and they don't care." Charlie smiled.

"Then it is okay if you kiss me," she said softly.

Charlie didn't hesitate as he pressed his lips against hers. A camera went off next to them and they seperated to see it was Rita Skeeter.

Hermione's eyes darkened as she stepped away from Charlie.

"Delete that now or I will tell everyone." Hermione hissed.

"Can't! I'm registered!" Rita grinned.

Hermione quickly approached the witch, pulled her arm back, and punched her square in the nose.

Charlie laughed, Mrs. Weasley gasped and Ron, Harry, Ginny, George, and Bill all cheered.

McGonagall grabbed Hermione before she could hit Rita again. "MISS GRANGER!" she exclaimed

"This, this, BITCH, has been harassing my friends for years, and she's at it again! I will NOT stand for her bullshit!" Hermione yelled, "She was an unregistered animagus until recently. She's awful!"

Charlie continued to laugh as Rita rearranged her askew glasses and held her nose, wiping the blood away.

A hearty laugh emerged from the crowd. Never a blip on their radar that year, as he was lying low, Draco Malfoy was losing his shit.

"It's like 3rd year all over again! Warn the community! Granger's got a mean right hook!" He cackled.

Hermione grinned and relaxed her body. She turned to Rita.

"If you EVER come near me again, I will ruin you. In the way you least expect it. You will be utterly destroyed. I will find more dirt on you, and I will ruin you. I'm the brightest witch of my age, I was pivotal in destroying Voldemort, and I will destroy you as well. Test me again, and face my unbridled wrath." Hermione hissed.

Rita paled and scurried away, followed by her photographer.

McGonagall sighed, "Miss Granger, i wish I could give you detention, but I can't. Please hold your temper."

Hermione shrugged, "Sorry Headmistress."

Since the excitement was over, the crowd dispersed and the Weasleys and company returned to the Burrow for a celebration.

The tables were pulled out into the garden as a picnic was set up.

Conversation flowed easily. Everyone tried to guess what the next day's Daily Prophet headline would be, and the kiss was discussed.

"Dears, when did you get together?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Hermione blushed and looked at Charlie.

"A few months ago. We just, clicked." Charlie replied diplomatically.

Not satisfied with the answer, Mrs. Weasley tried to pry, until George, sensing their discomfort, chose that moment to set off fireworks. Mrs. Weasley screamed as fiery dragons erupted from nowhere.

Charlie shot George an appreciative smile.

Hermione bunked with Ginny that night, but at the younger girl's insistence, snuck into Charlie's room as soon as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley retreated to their beds.

Charlie was up waiting for her. Wearing nothing but pants, he was sitting up in bed, reading a book about Chinese Fireball dragons.

He placed a scrap of paper in the book to mark it and sat it down on the nightstand, grabbing his wand and casting a silencing spell on the room.

Hermione locked the door and approached him. She sat her wand down on the nightstand then straddled him.

Charlie groaned and placed his hands on her waist. Hermione thrusted her hips against his.

"Take your clothes off now," Charlie demanded.

Hermione got off of him and stripped down to her knickers.

Charlie removed his pants and his cock stood at attention.

"And you're knickers." Charlie smirked.

Hermione stripped bare and blushed.

Charlie stood up, sensing her discomfort.

"You're gorgeous 'Mione." he said softly before capturing her lips with his.

He bit her bottom lip gently and she allowed him entrance to her mouth.

Charlie's hands went to her waist, pulling her close. Hermione pulled away and pushed him back onto the bed.

He arranged himself in the middle and Hermione climbed back on top of him, positioning her entrance right about his cock.

She was already wet with excitement and slid in easily.

"Fuck," he groaned, his hands going to her hips..

Hermione rocked her hips, Charlie's fingers gripping her hard.

Charlie thrusted up into her, his cock hitting her g-spot.

After a few minutes, he flipped them so he was on top and put her legs on his shoulders. He buried himself to the hilt inside her and swore.

"Bloody hell, you feel amazing." he groaned as he moved inside of her.

"Fuck you feel so good inside of me," Hermione replied.

Hermione felt herself come close and with one final thrust to her G-Spot, she came. Her quim squeezed Charlie's cock, bringing him to orgasm.

Hermione curled up in his arms afterwards and fell asleep. Charlie preformed a contraceptive spell on her before turning off the light and falling asleep with her in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Like always, review and leave Kudos! Please leave some reviews! I'm DYING to know what y'all think!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad I splurged a few months back and got myself a laptop! I'm reviewing my AU Notes on FF and they're all about me having to use my local library to write stuff up

Charlie kissed Hermione awake the next morning, and she redressed and snuck back to Ginny's room.

Ginny was already up and waiting for her.

"Well, how was it?" Ginny asked.

Hermione blushed, "Amazing like last time."

Ginny squealed. "I'm so excited for this! I see you two going far and lasting! Romania is going to be amazing! We need to get you an owl so you can write to me!"

"I'll get one when we go to Diagon Alley later. Charlie is going to help me shop for stuff for my internship."

"Well hurry up and get ready! We'll make a list of what we need."

Hermione nodded and quickly grabbed her bath things, headed to the bathroom before anyone else could claim it.

She took a quick shower, mainly to wash the scent of sex off of her body.

After showering and dressing, Hermione used magic to dry and tame her hair.

She returned to Ginny's room and found it empty. Dropping her things on her bed, Hermione left the room and went downstairs, finding Ginny with Molly.

Hermione made herself a cup of tea under Mrs. Weasley's watchful eye.

Molly waited until Hermione took a few sips before asking questions.

"Is Charlie the reason you're going to Romania?" She asked, trying to sound innocent and not succeeding.

Hermione took another sip from her mug before speaking. "I'm truly going for the dragons. Charlie is just an added bonus."

Molly huffed, "I'm not going to get a lot of answers out of you. Just be careful please. The sanctuary is a lot more dangerous that Charlie lets on. Now I have two children to worry about. I thought Bill's curse-breaking was bad, but dragon taming is worse."

Hermione forced a smile, "We'll be alright. After all, the boys wouldn't haven't survived without me."

"I suppose you're right."

Hermione quickly changed the subject, "So Charlie, Ginny, and I are going to Diagon Alley later. Would you like to join us?"

Molly smiled, "I would love to, but I got a lot to do around the house today. Will you pick me up a few things though?"

Hermione nodded and Molly gave her a list of things she needed.

Ginny and Hermione added to the list, referencing the list of supplies provided in the acceptance letter.

When Charlie arrived downstairs he also suggested some items.

"You specifically want Ironbelly Dragon hide gloves. They're the toughest." He said before taking a bite of toast.

Hermione wrote 'Ironbelly' down next to dragon hide gloves.

"Anything else Charlie?" She asked.

"Tanning lotion. You're going to either tan or burn. I suggest you get with the program and tan. That's a muggle item though. We should probably start in muggle London so we don't freak the muggles out with an owl." He replied.

After making a formable list, they collected their bags and Hermione side apparated them to the local Tesco. She led the two redheads inside.

Ginny had been to Tesco a few times and wasn't off put by the sight. Charlie was in shock of all the muggle items and felt like his father at that moment.

Hermione smiled as she watched Charlie taking everything in; it was adorable.

She didn't let him gawk too long as she led them around to find items on the list.

Hermione picked out a few new outfits: t-shirts, tank tops, shorts, and jeans. Practical things for Romania. She went with neutral colors, knowing that she didn't have to impress anyone, she already had Charlie.

Next on the list was toiletries. Hermione stocked up on everything from tampons to toothpaste, not wanting to have to run to the muggle shops in Romania all the time for a box of tampons.

Charlie blushed when he saw the tampons and Ginny hit him.

Hermione bought tanning lotion like Charlie suggested along with a few other odds and ends.

Finishing at Tesco, Charlie watched in fascination as Hermione used a plastic card called a debit card to pay for her purchases.

They left and Hermione shoved everything into her bag which has an undetectable extension charm on it for easy storage.

After Tesco, they apparated to Diagon Alley, where Charlie was in his zone and they made quick work of the rest of their shopping.

Hermione spent quite a bit of time in the pet store, trying to pick out the right owl who could regularly make trips to the UK from Romania and back.

After exhausting the associate with questions about wingspan and durability, Hermione went with an Eurasian Eagle-Owl.

It was a six month old female, weight about 6.7 pounds. Her wing span was 5ft 4in and the associated estimated that it would grow even larger, ending at about 6ft 3in.

The owl would be hardy and tough.

Hermione quickly named her Matilda after her favorite book character.

With the list finished, Hermione sent Matilda back to the burrow and the trio went to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch.

Hermione slid into the booth followed by Charlie sitting next to her, causing her to blush slightly.

Charlie chuckled and ducked to place a chaste kiss on her lips. Ginny gagged at the sight of their public affection.

After lunch they returned to the burrow where Hermione and Charlie disappeared into the garden to discuss arrangements for Hermione.

"So usually, interns live in two bedroom cabins with a roommate. You though, are a special case. You have the choice of living with me. And while I would LOVE that, I don't want you to miss out on the experiences of meeting new people. It's eight weeks, then the sanctuary will decided if they want to offer you a job. If that happens, you will be offered your own housing or you can move in with me. I fully expect you to be invited to work full time. You're amazing, and while I want you in my bed every night, I don't want you to miss out on the experience of making new friends. Of course, you can still visit me, it's not like you have a curfew. This isn't Hogwarts."

Hermione smiled and kissed him softly, "I'm going to heed your advice. I'll live with a roommate and just visit you and your bed on occasion. I don't want to miss out on any of the experiences."

Charlie smiled and kissed the crown of her head. "Good. You're going to have so much fun."

They then sat in the swing on the porch and Hermione grilled him on what to expect.

"Who will be in charge of training?"

"My friend Rhea. She's the best at teaching and has the most patience. I will be teaching a few lessons on dodging fire and caring for sick dragons. That's about it. I'm not really patient enough to teach. So they limit the lessons I instruct to the subjects I'm an expert in."

Hermione nodded and curled into his side, continuing to question him.

Her questions included: what was expected of her, what she was to learn, when she would start to interact with the dragons, and most importantly, if she would be able to interact with the Gringotts dragon, who had been named Khione after the Greek Goddess of snow.

They talked until Molly called them in for dinner.

That night they openly went to bed together, sharing one last night before Charlie returned to Romania the next day. Hermione would follow only a few days later, but it still felt like it would last a lifetime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was some filler that was needed to set the plot! Hope you enjoyed! Please review and leave kudos!  
> Thanks for tuning in!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, glad I have a laptop! I had to write this chapter while at work at my old job! Review and leave Kudos! Just got back from a trump rally protest in 31F degree weather! Still regaining the feeling in my toes lol!

The next few days passed by excruciatingly slow for Hermione. She packed and repacked multiple times, made a few last minute stops to Diagon Alley and muggle London. She got tea with a few friends from Hogwarts before heading off, a way to say goodbye since she wouldn't be seeing them for a while. She mainly lounged about reading and rereading books about dragons, trying to absorb everything possible so she would feel prepared for what lay ahead.

Finally the day came, and Hermione found herself carting her trunk through the ministry to the International Travels office where a portkey was waiting for her. Traveling with her would be another intern named Gwendolyn. She was one of the few people picked for the internship, and the only other one from the British Isles.

Hermione hoped that they would be fast friends, she didn't want any enemies.

Gwendolyn had been a few years ahead of her in Hogwarts, so Hermione didn't know her.

Hermione was accompanied by the entire Weasley clan (sans Charlie), Harry, and McGonagall. They all wished to see her off.

Her huge brood of people crowded the small room dedicated to arriving and departing magical folks but it was a warm atmosphere with tears of joy.

Hermione hugged each person individually and thanked them for helping to get her to this point.

Gwendolyn arrived a few minutes after everyone had said her goodbyes. She had a good attitude about her as she laughed, "I saw the room crowded so I figured I'd give ya some privacy before coming in. I'm Gwendolyn, but you can call me Gwen," she said, holding out her hand.

Hermione took it and shook, "Hermione Granger. It's a pleasure to meet you. Are you excited?"

Gwen nodded, "Very. After the war, I was in limbo, trying to figure out what to do. My family was lost during the war, they were members of the Order. Some of the first to go. I went into hiding for most of the war, only seeing a few battles. It was rough. I needed a change of scenery. Too many tough memories here in the UK, so time to try Romania. I was second in my class at Hogwarts so it was easy to get in. I remember you, you probably don't remember me, but I remember you. You were always in the library. I saw you from time to time."

Hermione smiled, "I'm sorry, I don't remember you. What house were you in?"

"Ravenclaw. I was in Percy Weasley's year. And obviously I knew who you were. You were famous around Hogwarts for being Harry Potter's best friend, and of course, your marks."

"Good to know I was known for more than being Harry's friend. It's a burden I hate bearing. I wish to be known for my own merits."

"Don't worry, you are. You ready for this?"

Hermione nodded, "Very. I heard about the internship from Charlie Weasley, Percy's older brother. Charlie visited Care of Magical Creatures with some dragons and well, I fell in love with them. I helped rescue a dragon from Gringotts last year and it just stuck with me. She actually resides at the sanctuary so I'm excited to see her again!"

Gwen smiled, "I'm glad there is someone with a passion for creatures. I remember Charlie Weasley. Fine specimen, yet always obsessed with magical creatures. Too preoccupied to date. One of my dorm mates went after him, and he turned her down. Gently, thankfully."

Hermione laughed, "Well, don't get any ideas. He's spoken for, by me. And it won't be a secret."

Gwen wiggled her eyebrows, "Oh, that is hilarious."

Just then the minister in charge of International Travel approached them and gave them their portkey. Gwen and Hermione firmly grasped their trunks and grabbed onto the old pocket watch that was the portkey.

A few seconds later, Hermione felt a tug at her bellybutton and they were ripped away from England and to Romania.

Their landing was hard. They both let go of the key and landed with a thud. Hermione stood up and dusted herself off, "I will never get used to that."

Gwen laughed.

Suddenly Hermione found herself engulfed in a bear hug by a familiar redhead.

Hermione squealed as Charlie lifted her off the ground and swung her around.

He placed her gently back on the ground, steadying her as she was still getting over the portkey travel. Charlie pressed his lips against her forehead.

"Welcome, 'Mione."

"Hi Charlie."

Gwen cleared her throat behind them.

"Oh! Sorry! Charlie, this is Gwen. Gwen this is Charlie. She was a few years behind you in school. You apparently once turned one of her dormmates down for a date." Hermione said, laughing.

Charlie chuckled and held out his hand, "Charlie Weasley, pleased to meet ya! You're gonna have loads of fun here!"

After introductions, Charlie led them to the dining hall where they waited for the rest of the interns to arrive. After about an hour, when everyone was there, Charlie left to return to work and the program of introductions began.

Everyone was given a packet containing information about each other, where they would be lodging, what their duties would entail, and the goals of this internship. It was a thick packet and Hermione used the few minutes given to devour it.

They used a muggle projector to give a presentation on all the dragons on the reserve. When Khione came up, Rhea stopped to thank Hermione for liberating her from Gringotts. Hermione blushed as everyone clapped.

Introductions of each intern soon followed. There was Dominic who was from Romania, Noah from Denmark, Sofia from Italy, William from the United States, Sora from Japan, and Dmitri from Russia. And of course, Gwen and Hermione from the UK.

Eight interns total.

The instructor's name was Rhea. Hermione was finally able to put a face to a name.

It was an intense course that lasted the entire morning. They broke for lunch, where everyone started to get acquainted with one another. Thankfully everyone spoke a bit of English, so the language barrier was small. Hermione made a note to learn Romanian since that was the primary language spoken on the reserve. She chided herself for not learning it earlier.

She'd have Charlie help her. He was fluent.

Everyone introduced themselves and said why they were here in the best English they could muster.

When it came for Hermione's turn, she glazed over the second wizarding war, knowing that they all already knew about it and her involvement, but she did mention Khione and how that one dragon had affected Hermione.

Everyone was becoming fast friends. Which thrilled Hermione to no end. She was excited to already be making friends and avoiding drama.

After lunch, they went on a tour of the facility where they saw the various dragons before heading to the nursery.

Hermione felt her anticipation grow as she approached Khione's pen. When they reached it, she peered through the gates and stared at the great beast in front of her. She had grown since Hermione had last saw her.

She was larger around the waist now, having put on extra weight now that she was no longer being starved. Her color was darker now that she was out in the sun more.

She was a sight to behold.

Hermione noticed Charlie from the corner of her eye. He was smiling at her from behind the gate. He approached the gate.

"Hey 'Mione. Do you want to pet her?"

Hermione blushed, "I don't know if I'm allowed."

"Sure! She's a gentle giant! You can all pet her if you want!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Charlie you're breaking protocol." Rhea chided.

"This is a special case." Charlie retorted with a lopsided grin.

Charlie opened the gate, letting all the interns into the pen and gave instructions on how to approach Khione.

Hermione went first. She held out her hand and approached the blind beast directly, letting Khione get a good whiff of her. She stopped short at Khione smelled her, and was surprised when Khione leaned her head into Hermione's hand.

"She recognizes you!" Charlie called. "Dragons are smart creatures. She remembers."

Hermione was humbled by the giant best and spent a few minutes petting her.

The rest of the interns took their turns approaching her and petting her. Hermione stood next to Charlie who wrapped an arm around her waist and gave her a half hug.

Rhea rolled her eyes at their display of affection, but was glad to see Charlie with someone. He had been lonely for quite some time.

The rest of the day past by quickly with a trip to the nursery where they interacted with the baby dragons and went over their schedules.

Then it was back to the dining hall for dinner and they finished off the day with receiving their schedules for the next day, which would become their routines for the first four weeks of the internships.

Rhea showed them where their cabins were and invited them out to drinks with the rest of the tamers after they got settled. It was a very laid back, casual atmosphere.

Hermione was bunked with Sofia from Italy. The girls made pleasant conversation as they unpacked.

"So," Sofia said with zest, "You are with the red head dragon tamer right?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes, his name is Charlie, and he is my boyfriend."

Sofia smiled, "You are lucky girl. He is a handsome man. Very rugged, very tough. I hope he treats you well."

"He does. There would be hell to pay if he didn't." Hermione laughed.

After getting settled, the girls headed off the reserve to the Dragon's Head where all the dragon tamers were grouped. They were the first to arrive from the group of interns, later to be joined by everyone else.

Charlie grabbed Hermione and pulled her onto his lap. He was already tipsy and Hermione could tell by the kiss he planted on her lips. She laughed and ordered a firewhisky, hoping to catch up with him.

Rhea rolled her eyes, "You two are adorable. It's sickening. It's nice to meet you finally Hermione. We have heard much about you. We're honored to have you on the reservation."

Hermione beamed, then downed her glass. "I'm honored to be here, it's a good change of pace for me."

Conversation flowed naturally and Hermione ended the night five glasses in. She purposefully stopped drinking and switched to water so she wouldn't be tempted to go to Charlie's bed on the first night. She wanted to spend the night in her own bed before she started visiting Charlie.

Things were looking up for Hermione and she was excited for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and some Kudos!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I IS ON FIRE! Go me! *Cackles manically* This one is relatively short, but it's hot AF. I'm focusing on posting this fic currently because I am now over halfway done with crossposting! YAY ME!

The first week at the sanctuary passed by quickly for Hermione. She was always busy with something. They truly jumped in head first into training, starting with the babies and their feed schedules.

The babies had to be fed around the clock so the interns would rotate nights to feed them, usually getting only a few hours of sleep.

Charlie explained it as weeding out the weaklings. Usually one or two interns would drop out before making it to the end, just because the job was strenuous.

It was a full week before Hermione found herself in Charlie's bed.

It started after a night at the bar.

Everyone who wasn't on duty was there and when Hermione arrived, Charlie of course pulled her into his lap. Another tamer who had been eyeing Hermione for days looked away as Charlie glared at him, practically marking his territory.

Hermione kissed his cheek as she giggled. She had noticed the exchange. Somebody provided her a glass of firewhiskey and seven drinks later, she found herself stumbling into Charlie's cabin with him, his lips locked against hers as they kissed passionately.

As soon as they crossed the threshold, Charlie was ripping her shirt over her head and removing her bra with one hand. Hermione moaned as his lips wrapped around her right nipple.

He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to his bed.

Hermione pulled his shirt off and traced her fingers against some of his scars.

"How long until I receive some of these?" She asked.

"Give it a few weeks. The hatchlings like to nibble and scratch." Charlie laughed.

Hermione resumed kissing him as her hand wandered to his crotch, rubbing him through his jeans.

Charlie groaned and unbuttoned his jeans, then pulled them down and off, along with his pants.

Hermione leaned forward and wrapped her lips around his erect cock.

"Oh, fuck," Charlie swore.

Hermione smiled inwardly as she bobbed her head back and forth, her gag reflex threatening to kick in if she took him too deeply into her throat.

Charlie's fingers tangled in her wild mane of curls and he fought the urge to thrust into her mouth.

"Fuck, 'Mione, you need to stop or I'll cum." Charlie groaned.

Hermione ignored him and continued to suck him off. She grasped his balls gently and rubbed her thumb across the seam.

"Fuck," Charlie shouted as he came in her mouth.

Hermione dutifully swallowed every drop, not wanting a huge mess to clean up. Charlie groaned as he watched her milk his cock.

Once he was spent, Hermione released his cock from her mouth and looked up at him with a smirk.

"Well? Am I amazing or am I amazing?" She teased.

"You're fucking amazing," Charlie groaned.

Hermione laughed and made a beckoning motion with her finger, "I think it's time you return the favor."

Hermione moved to the middle of the bed as Charlie pounced on her, capturing her lips with his. He snogged her senseless as he left hand palmed her breast.

He kissed his way down her face, neck, and body, stopping at her breasts to give them some attention. Hermione moaned as his tongue swirled around her nipples.

He continued to kiss his way down her body until he got to her hips where he traced his tongue across her pelvic bones and separated her thighs.

He teased her thighs for a few minutes. Hermione was soaked and ready for him to touch her there. He was just being a tease, making her want it even more.

Hermione groaned until he finally gave her sweet spot attention.

Separating the lips of her pussy, he attacked her clit with vigor. Hermione almost screamed when he dipped a finger inside of her and began to pump it in and out as he traced her clit with his tongue.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," Hermione chanted as she neared the edge.

Charlie removed his finger and swirled his tongue at her entrance, sending her over the edge. He continued to eat her out through her orgasm and a few more moments afterwards, playing with her sensitive bud and sending her into a second.

Hermione screamed the second time and dug her fingers into his hair, pulling at the roots slightly.

Her body sung as Charlie crawled back up to her face and kissed her softly. He pressed his lips against her forehead and his hand drifted back down to her cunt where he lazily rubbed circles around her clit with his thumb.

Hermione jerked and crashed her lips against his.

She pulled away and looked into his chocolate eyes and then pressed her lips against his forehead.

"Charlie, I want you to fuck me right now. Not sex, pure fucking. I'm so turned on, I want you to take me." She practically growled.

Charlie swiftly complied, grabbed her thighs roughly, and pushed her legs onto his shoulders.

Hermione screamed as he sunk into her with one quick movement, going all the way to the hilt. He fucked her roughly, slamming into her and pulling out almost all the way before slamming into her again.

He hit her G-Spot almost every time making her scream profanities.

They approached and went over the edge together, Charlie filling her with his seed. Hermione moaning and swearing the entire time.

Charlie chuckled and kissed her softly as she curled up into his arms afterwards.

"So, was that what you were hoping for?" He teased.

"Very much so." Hermione said with a smile.

"I'm glad to have you back dragostea mea," he purred in her ear.

"What's that mean?" Hermione asked.

"You'll learn it soon enough. It's a Romanian term of endearment."

"Oh! I've been meaning to ask you! Will you help me with my Romanian?"

Charlie nodded, "Yeah, I'll gladly help you. We can start soon, just not tonight. Somebody wore me all out."

Hermione laughed and kissed his neck, "Well, I work the night shift tomorrow so I need to get some sleep."

"Understood completely." Charlie replied.

They curled up together and fell asleep.

Before he fell asleep, Charlie accepted that he did love her and that term of endearment was true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go ahead and google dragostea mea, I think I translated it correctly. Or just wait until I reveal what it says! I kinda just did! Up to you! Hope you enjoyed! Be sure to check out my other works! Review and leave Kudos! Thanks for tuning in!


	8. Chapter 8

Everything was finally coming together for Hermione. After months of going through the motions of life only to have everything come crashing together at the last minute, she was finally completely and utterly happy

They were in their third week of training when Hermione got her first deep cut.

Razzles was a frisky Hungarian Horntail and Hermione didn't notice the mood change when he suddenly attacked her and bit her arm, smacking her face with his tail.

Hermione screamed as Rhea pulled the dragon off of her and threw him back into his cage. Hermione was rushed to the infirmary where she received sixteen stitches to her face and ten stitches to her arm.

Charlie didn't find out about the attack until a few hours later when he rushed in to find a heavily bandaged and sobbing Hermione Granger.

"Molly is going to kill me," Hermione sobbed.

"My mother isn't going to kill you. She's going to kill me. Somehow this will be my fault," he cooed as he collected her in his arms.

Hermione sniffled and curled into his arms, "My face hurts."

"Then stop crying and take some pain potion." He teased, stroking her hair as she sobbed.

"It was honestly terrifying Charlie. I had assumed the risks of this job, but I hadn't been faced with them yet. It was just a scare though, I'm not going to back out. But I fear that I'm hideous now."

"Oh please, Bill is hideous, you're beautiful, scars and all," Charlie teased, kissing the top of her forehead. "You're taking tomorrow off. Rhea's orders. And the next time you get attacked, it won't phase you. And there will be a next time. That's just the nature of this job dragostea mea."

"I think I'll just sleep tomorrow. I'm so tired all the time to be honest."

"You'll get used to it." He teased as he stroked her hair.

Hermione was released a few hours later after ingesting some pain potion and a sleeping drought. Charlie carried her back to his cabin and they simply slept in his bed.

The next morning Hermione woke up to a warm body who was stroking her hair.

She snuggled into Charlie's chest and yawned.

"How long was I asleep?" She mumbled.

"Twelve hours. I took the day off so you won't be alone today. I know you're still a tad upset about yesterday. But it is going to be okay. I promise."

Hermione gave him a weak smile and snuggled closer to him. Her face was sore, and she would deal with that soon, but Charlie was warm and safe.

He kissed her forehead and held her close.

"I looked up dragostea mea," Hermione said quietly.

"And?"

"It means my love. You should have known you can't leave me wondering. I quest for knowledge."

"I know you do. I was wondering how long until you figured it out."

"Not long. I was curious, so I asked Rhea, she laughed, asked the context, and told me which book to read it from."

Charlie chuckled deeply and kissed her softly on the lips. "Do you have a problem with me saying it?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, this relationship is intense, more intense than I've ever had, and I'm perfectly fine with that."

"Good."

They stayed in bed just talking for a few hours until their hunger forced them to leave the warmth and comfort.

Charlie made omelettes for them, and after breakfast, they returned to bed, where Charlie made love to her body, cherishing every moan and squeal that came from her perfect lips.

They fell back asleep for a few hours before heading out to the bar where Hermione was celebrated for receiving her first bite.

"Just wait until you catch the fire!" Rhea howled, "I don't give days off for that!" She teased.

Hermione laughed as she sat perched in Charlie's lap.

"Have you changed your bandage today?" the healer who had helped Hermione the day before asked.

"Yes! Charlie helped me change them this morning."Hermoine replied.

"Good. Come in tomorrow so we can check on the progress. As long as everything heals right, you should only have minimum scarring. I doubt you'll ever catch up with Charlie though. He's constantly in the infirmary for a bite or scratch." The healer teased.

"Oh, is he now?" Hermione said, "He never told me."

Charlie blushed as she glared at him. "What? I'm a risk taker!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and pressed her lips against his.

Hermione found herself in her own bed that night, insisting on it because she still wanted to get the experience shared by interns before she was possibly hired on and moved in with Charlie full time. Which was her plan. She would move in with him at the end of the internship.

The next morning started with a trip to the infirmary which let her know that everything was healing just fine and that there was no infection that would mar her healing process.

Hermione hummed to herself as she made her way to the nursery, passing Charlie who was on his way to the cages. He grabbed her by the waist and dipped her, pressing his lips softly against hers.

Hermione giggled as he righted her and continued on his way. She resumed her walk to the nursery and started first with Razzles. She shouldn't let the fear of striking out keep her from playing the game. She was now more wary of sudden mood changes and was more careful with the babies.

The rest of her week was peaceful, her body healed up quickly with the help of magic, which was a good thing, preparing her for the worst of next week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Climax is cumming! (See what I did there? Did you catch my punny? HAHA I amuse myself)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are finally at the plot, as opposed to just smut! Told you there would be porn with a plot!

The start of the next week was eerily calm. There was little wind through out the first days of the week, making it scorching hot. It seemed as if the earth was preparing for something.

Hermione noticed it, Charlie noticed it, everyone noticed it. They went on high alert, doubling rounds.

"The sanctuary predicts things." Rhea said to the interns one day, "The wards are currently being tested and the sanctuary is letting us know. It's old magic at work, Dragon magic. At the end of the day, they are magical creatures, filled with magic that we don't fully understand. So I want you on high alert, wands at the ready at all times. Does anyone need help with dueling spellings? They might be crucial in the next few days."

A few interns raised their hands.

"I can help with that Rhea. I'm good at dueling." Hermione said sheepishly.

"We know you are. Yes, you can help."

Hermione nodded.

It was a Wednesday when Hermione happened to be on patrol with Rhea. They paired the interns up with the trainers for better protection. Two interns might panic, but one intern with an experienced trainer was good, two trainers was better, but they trusted Hermione.

Hermione heard a noise, on high alert because the sanctuary was on high alert. A few of the interns didn't take it as seriously, but Hermione had faced Death Eaters. She took everything seriously.

"Rhea, I heard something." Hermione whispered, looking at the padlocks.

Rhea nodded and put her finger against her lips, indicating it was time to keep quiet. She pulled her wand out and put it in a defensive position as she led the way to Khione's padlock.

Hermione heard the spell before she saw it.

"Protego!" she shouted before a red spell bounced off her shield.

Her assailant came out from behind a bush and fired off another spell. Hermione ducked and then hit him with a stunning spell.

He fell to the ground and Hermione quickly set off red sparks into the air, signifying that they were under attack.

Rhea stared at her, mouth agape, "I knew you were good, I didn't know you were that good."

"I'm Hermione fucking Granger," Hermione replied, "I'm good at everything."

Rhea laughed and they ran towards Khione's cage where they swung open the gate when they heard her roar in pain.

Hermione put her game face on and attacked the first poacher she saw with a leg locking spell.

Rhea proceeded to do the same thing with the next poacher.

"Incapacitate them, only kill if necessary." Rhea barked.

Hermione nodded and positioned her hands to her wand was perfectly straight, holding her wrist steady as she fired off offensive and defensive spells, one after another.

A few seconds later, they were joined by back up, a quarter of the sanctuary showing up to fight, the other three-quarters checking the other pens.

Hermione noticed Charlie from the corner of her eye, and she noticed the poacher sneaking up behind him.

She ran towards him, the words forming on the poacher's mouth, his intent on his face.

"Avada-" He started

Hermione pushed Charlie down as the poacher said the final word. Hermione stood faced the poacher.

First, they threaten her dragon, then they threaten her boyfriend.

"Avada Kedavra," Hermione said with zero remorse, killing the man on the spot.

Charlie stared at her wide eyed. Hermione turned towards him, "Kill or be killed, Charlie. Kill or be killed."

A few minutes later, the battle was over and Hermione conjured ropes to bind the poachers who had been captured. A few of the experienced trainers attended to Khione's minor injuries. They had gotten there just in time before she was seriously injured or killed.

Hermione went with the other trainers to check on the rest of the cages. Everything was fine and there was only one skirmish that was a lot smaller than the one at Khione's cage. It was right outside the baby's cage.

There were no casualties on the trainers side, only the poachers. Remorse almost flooded Hermione's body, but it was a necessary to kill him.

Charlie approached her a few minutes after the battle and hugged her, burying his face in her wild mane of hair.

"Thank you," he said softly.

"You're welcome, love," She replied, hugging him back, her grip tight. She had almost lost him.

A few minutes later, the Romanian Auroras showed up and took control of the situation, sorting through the captured poachers and taking them away for questioning.

They collected the captured wands and placed tracker spells on the surrounding area in the hope of tracking down the escaped poachers.

After the mess was sorted, one of the interns quit on the spot.

"I'm sorry, this is too much for me." Sofia said, "I don't think this is for me."

Rhea nodded and let her go pack her things.

Hermione returned to her patrol with Rhea, in case there was a second attack.

A few of the Auroras stuck around. One of them joined them on patrol.

"You Hermione Granger," He said in broken English as he lit a cigarette.

Hermione nodded, "Yes I am."

"You fight good. I am muggle-born. We watched England closely. Thanks for protecting us."

Hermione smiled, "It was necessary. Somebody had to stand up and do something, and that somebody had to be me."

They chatted idly for a few minutes before Charlie approached her, "Your round is over, you're coming back to my cabin."

The aurora smiled, "This boyfriend?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes, this is Charlie."

"Ahh, I know a woman in love when I see one. I shall say goodbye then." The aurora smiled, snuffing out his cigarette.

Hermione chuckled and waved goodbye as he made his leave.

She returned to Charlie's cabin where she finally cracked and broke down.

"You could have died," she wailed.

"But I didn't." He replied.

"Is it always this dangerous?"

"No, and I think that successful battle will ward them off for awhile. Now that the great Hermione Granger is here, and they know she knows how to duel, I don't think they'll be back for awhile."

Hermione sniffled, "Good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did y'all think? Good? Bad? So so? Review and leave kudos!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PORN WITH A PLOT!

Molly Weasley just about had kittens when she heard about the attack in the Daily Prophet a few days later.

Two days ago, the Romanian Dragon Sanctuary was attacked for the second time by a band of poachers. There was one casualty and no reported serious injuries. Ten poachers were captured and are currently in the custody of the Romanian Aurors for questioning.  
The sanctuary was defended by none other than Golden Trio member, Hermione Granger. Witnesses on the scene said that she took down attacker after attacker with grace, and was personally responsible for the one fatality, with the use of the unforgivable killing curse.  
Under normal stances, this would land her in the Romanian Wizarding Prison, but last year, a controversial law in Romania was put into effect, authorizing use of deadly force against those who harm dragons, such as poachers.  
Miss Granger will be getting off scott free, as she should.  
Witnesses at the sanctuary also said that she used the killing curse to kill a poacher who was about to kill Charlie Weasley, Ron Weasley's brother. Rumor has it that the elder Weasley and Miss Granger are romantically involved.  
Miss Granger moved to Romania a few months ago to work as an intern for the sanctuary, claiming that she needed a change of pace from her humdrum life.  
We have sent a request for comment, but so far, no answer has been given, but that may be due to the fact that we depend on owls to communicate.

When Molly had read it, like mentioned, she almost had kittens and had to be given six cups of tea by a nerve wracked Arthur before she calmed down enough to put her head through the floo to yell at them.

The director of the sanctuary was shocked to have Molly's head pop through his fireplace to demand to see Charlie and Hermione, who were promptly patronused and told to report to the director's office where Molly ripped into them.

"IF IT DIDN'T TAKE ALMOST A WEEK I WOULD HAVE SENT YOU A HOWLER DURING BREAKFAST! I MIGHT ANYWAY! THIS JOB IS DANGEROUS! I WANT YOU HOME IMMEDIATELY!"

Hermione sighed, "Molly, Charlie and I are old enough to make our own decisions."

"I know you are dears, but can't you choose a safe career?"

"If we hadn't been here, numerous dragons and trainers could have died." Hermione countered.

Molly sighed, "Please, just be careful. I've already lost one son, I can't lose another and I can't lose a daughter."

Hermione's eyes welled up as she sniffled, "Understood. We'll be careful. But we doubt there will be another attack soon. Now that they've seen what we're willing to do, I doubt they will come back anytime soon."

Molly nodded as well as she could in a fireplace, "Please, just be careful. Visit soon."

"I will after my internship." Hermione said, "And I'll drag Charlie along with me."

Molly disappeared with a pop a few minutes later and Charlie hugged Hermione.

They returned to work, parting ways to go back to their respective assignments, Hermione returning to the babies and Charlie returning to the cages.

That night everyone visited the bar where Charlie was teased for being reprimanded by his mother. Hermione took her usual spot on his lap, where she felt like a queen surveying her kingdom.

She was thrilled to have found friends among this group of misfits who were more concerned about dragons than they were people.

She nuzzled Charlie's neck and placed a soft kiss on his neck, which was met with catcalls and jeers.

They left soon after that where Hermione stumbled into his bed.

Charlie cherished her, slowly removing her shirt and kissing up her body as it came off, taking her nipples in his mouth and sucking on them gently. She was everything he could hope for and more.

Hermione rode him that night, taking her time and climaxing with him.

They fell asleep in each other's embrace only to wake up to the siren.

The poachers were back and they brought bigger numbers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review and leave Kudos!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLOT!

The alarms were blaring as Hermione jumped out of bed and threw on her discarded shorts and Charlie's shirt. She grabbed her wand and shoved her feet into her shoes as she ran out the door. Charlie followed a few seconds later, having to grab another shirt from his drawer since Hermione stole his.

Hermione ran towards the sounds of battle, holding her wand out in the ready. Charlie followed closely at her heels.

"Expelliarmus." Hermione shouted at the first unfamiliar figure. They were cloaked in a long robe with a hood, not too different from Death Eaters.

"Stupify," Charlie quickly followed.

The unfamiliar figure went down and the duo moved onto the next person.

Hermione heard that curse she had just saved Charlie from just days ago. She turned around and saw Rhea be hit with the green light and fall.

Hermione held back her gasp and tears as she cast the killing curse herself at the person it had come from.

"Poor Rhea," Hermione thought.

The poachers outnumbered the tamers three to one, slowly picking off the tamers. Hermione could hear the dragons roar in pain and with each fall of her comrades she just got angrier and deadlier.

She had quit using the stunning hex, simply using the killing curse. There was no time for mercy.

They held off for as long as they could, and just when things seemed hopeless and Hermione and Charlie were back to back facing down twenty poachers, reinforcements in the form of Aurors arrived.

Hermione nearly bursted into tears as the Aurors picked off the remaining poachers, who then turned to flee.

They had provided a distraction, and gotten what they wanted.

This time though, Hermione didn't let them retreat.

"Hermione! Don't run off!" Charlie shouted at her as she took off running into the forest, chasing down the poachers.

She reverted back to stunning them as she dodged their hexes, knowing she would have back-up this time.

Some poachers were struggling with heavy bags, and one fell behind the rest of the group. Hermione full body tackled them from behind, knocking them to the ground. She grabbed the back of their head and slammed it into the ground, rendering the person unconscious.

She jumped off them and chased after the final few poachers, stunning three more of them before the rest disappearated.

Once there were no more spells to be cast, Hermione collapsed, landing on her knees, panting, struggling to get her bearings.

Charlie came running behind her, also panting as he struggled for air from following behind her so closely.

He placed a hand on her shoulder and fell to his knees beside her, "'Mione, that was reckless."

Hermione looked at him, fierceness in her eyes, "I was sending a message. They know I'm here, they know I'm going to kill now, and they know I will chase them down. They're lucky there is no way to track through disapperation, otherwise I would have tracked them down, and taken them out."

Charlie pulled her into a hug, and she started to sob.

"Poor Rhea," she said softly into his chest as her tears soaked through his shirt.

A few minutes later, Aurors descended upon them, taking control of the situation.

They had trouble rousing the poacher that Hermione had physically knocked out, but when they pulled back the hood, it revealed Pansy Parkinson.

Hermione looked at her quizzically, sniffling as she struggled to understand.

"Why would Pansy get her hands dirty," she wondered aloud.

"Hmmm?" the familiar Auror who had hit on Hermione earlier asked.

"This is Pansy Parkinson. She was in my grade. Her parents were death eaters in the war. I'm trying to figure out why she's out here getting her hands dirty. She's rich." Hermione said quietly, wiping her tears away.

The auror shrugged, "I don't know honestly. But we will find out. We're going to be discussing tighter security from now on. I am sorry for your losses."

Hermione nodded and made to move off when Pansy jerked awake.

Pansy hissed at Hermione, "Mudblood. I should've known you would survive. You're such an unkillable cockroach."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Good to see you too, Parkinson."

Pansy snarled at her, "You're such garbage. We took down your numbers with ease."

"No you didn't," Hermione snarled back, "I killed more of yours that you did of mine. You're going away for a long time. You're lucky I'm not in charge of interrogating you. You wouldn't like it."

Pansy laughed and mocked her, "What would you do, use the cruciatus curse against me?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes and stayed silent, confirming that she would. Pansy went pale.

A few minutes later, the Aurors collected the wands of the stunned poachers, and unfroze them leading them away in cuffs.

Hermione and Charlie made their way back to the sanctuary, hand in hand, and they were too antsy to go to bed.

Hermione sat in the armchair, staring at the fireplace. Charlie sat on the couch, staring at her. This was almost too much for them.

Hermione debated the benefits of staying. The dragons were no longer the biggest danger, it was the poachers. They needed more witches and wizards trained in duels, and more security, harder to pick cage locks.

Hermione stood up suddenly, grabbed a notebook, and sat at the table with a standard muggle pen. She had always hated quills.

Sanctuary To Do List  
Hire goblins to make the cage locks  
Hire trolls to guard the facility  
Anti aperation wards  
Limit entrances to the facility  
Limit floo access from the outside  
Find wizards and witches trained in dueling to guard (use veritaserum to determine their true intentions [prevent moles])  
Weekly drills to create an action plan for any future attacks, use Aurors as trainers to help with quick reactions and learning new spells  
Push for new international legislation protecting Dragons further

Hermione sat back and looked at her list of things to do. She couldn't think of anything else to add to it, but it seemed like a good start.

Charlie was watching her carefully, trying to gauge what she was doing. After a few more minutes of her staring at the notebook, he stood up and walked over to her, placing his hands gently on her shoulders and rubbing them. He kissed the top of her head and peered over, reading over what she had written.

He was silent for a few minutes as he read and contemplated what they needed to do.

"We should take this to the director now." He said softly, "Nobody is going to sleep tonight."

Hermione nodded and marked the page with the attached ribbon bookmark.

She stood and followed Charlie to the director's cabin. Charlie knocked on the door and it was quickly opened by the director.

"Hello Tyler," Charlie said solemnly, "Hermione had some ideas to better protect the sanctuary."

Tyler quickly let them in, and they found a war room set up, with Aurors en mass surrounding Tyler's kitchen table.

Hermione almost felt nervous, but quickly crushed it as she felt 10 pairs of eyes set on her.

She cleared her throat, "I've thought of some ways to better protect the sanctuary."

Hermione proceeded to read off her list, maintaining good eye contact as she read them off.

When she finished, Tyler nodded his head. "I want to implement every single one of those ideas. They are great. Especially the goblins making new gates. I hadn't thought of anything like that."

Hermione nodded, "And sir, I was wondering, now that Rhea is gone." Hermione choked up a bit, "Who is going to finish the training?"

"Well, I'm tempted to end the program early until we get everything under control with the poachers. I don't want any novices dying."

Hermione pursed her lips, "Well sir, if you cancel, I still want to stay. I'm making this my life's work. So I'm staying on to help the dragons and implement these policies."

Tyler nodded, "I will check with the other novices in the morning and see if any of them want to stay. If they do choose to stay, your training will be greatly accelerated. Do you understand? Your expectations will be raised."

Hermione nodded, "Just the way I like it. And I'll check with them."

Tyler nodded, "Okay."

Hermione sat down at the table with the aurors and they worked out the logistics of everything that Hermione had thought of.

The Gringotts goblins were to be contacted by floo the next morning, nobody wanting to wait for the time it takes for an owl to fly there and back. They knew the price they would charge would be steep, but it was necessary.

The aurors were put in charge of anti-aperation wards before they left. They each would cast their own spells to strengthen the also formed a schedule for the next upcoming weeks to work on drills and practice spell casting. An ad for experienced duelers was drafted, as was an ad that would go to the troll colonies.

When Hermione finally left, she felt accomplished in what she had done. Charlie had sat back and let her work her magic. She was amazing and powerful.

And nobody had said a word about her killing a lot of poachers. In everyone's minds, it was justified. It had been kill or be killed in the battlefield. Hermione was fine with that.

The sun was rising by the time they left Tyler's cabin. Instead of trying to get any sleep at all, the duo headed to the mess hall to get strong coffee and food. Caffeine was needed.

Hermione met up with the novices, choosing to sit with them that day.

They were all staring at their trays silently. Hermione cleared her throat and they looked up.

"So, I spoke with the director. And he will be probably ending the program. If you still wish to pursue this career, you will be allowed to stay, but you will be thrown into the field and learn with pretty much hands on experience. Tamers are now lower in numbers, it is difficult and dangerous. If you stay, then it will not be easy. If you choose to leave, that is fine. I will not think less of you."

"Are you staying?"Gwen asked.

Hermione nodded, "Yes. I just left Tyler's cabin. I came up with some new measures that will be put into place to further protect the sanctuary from attack. It includes new doors designed by the goblins on the cages, along with experienced duelers and trolls guarding, anti apperation wards, and weekly drills to be conducted that will train us all for another battle."

Dmitri spoke next, "Hermione, how many did you kill last night?"

Hermione's expression dropped, "I don't know," she said softly.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Dmitri spoke up again.

"I'm staying. Hearing the dragons cry last night just made me want to help them more."

Everyone nodded in agreement, and one by one, they all agreed to stay on; dedicated to their work.

The rest of the day, everyone walked around shell shocked from the night before as they tended to the wounded dragons, cleaned up the remains of the two dead ones, and collected the bodies of the fallen.

Khione had been injured in the fight, and Hermione was taught how to tend to a wounded dragon, assisting in Khione's care.

Hermione held back her tears the majority of the day, finally cracking when she got back to her cabin. She didn't feel like going to Charlie's cabin, wanting to wallow in her sorrows by her lonesome.

After crying for an hour that night, Hermione sniffled and looked at the wall, making a promise to herself that she would fight with every breath in her body to protect the dragons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed my plot! I'm still working on finishing this bad boy, which is why I don't know how many chapters there will be. No more than twenty though. I think. We'll see!  
> As always, review and leave kudos!


	12. Chapter 12

The next night, everybody not on duty found themselves at the bar, toasting to their lost comrades. The bar's atmosphere was solemn as they sat in silence, wondering about their futures. There was talk of shutting down the sanctuary to protect human life. It was a rumor, but there was usually a merit of truth behind rumors.

Advertisements had been sent out for duelers and trolls. Responses would start flowing in soon.

Hermione was one of the last to arrive to the bar, and as usual, Charlie pulled her into his lap, this time burying his face in her hair. Hermione felt her hair turn a tad wet.

An open newspaper was laid out on the table. Hermione grabbed it and read the article on the attack.

Breaking: Second Attack on Romanian Sanctuary  
For the second time in just a matter of days, another attack on the Romanian Dragon Sanctuary has occurred. This time, the poachers came in for the kill, killing five tamers. The death count for the poachers was higher though, with over 20 killed. Most of the death toll was caused by Hermione Granger, member of the Golden Trio.  
Miss Granger executed the killing curse with extreme accuracy.  
It has been leaked that one of the poachers is former Hogwarts students Pansy Parkinson. It is unclear as to why Miss Parkinson has directly involved herself with criminal affairs. We are waiting on an official statement from the Romanian Aurors.  
This will not keep us from speculating that Pansy has fallen on hard times after the war.  
We offer our condolences to the families of the fallen and to their friends at the sanctuary.

Hermione placed the newspaper back down on the table and sighed. It was almost too much for her.

She wrapped her arms around Charlie's neck and placed her chin on top of his head, kissing it softly before just resting there.

Everyone continued to sit in silence until Dmitri stood to make a toast.

"To the fallen," he said, raising his glass. Everyone raised their glasses and drained them.

After a few more rounds, they called the night early.

"Come home with me," Charlie said softly, "I need you."

Hermione buried her head in his chest and nodded.

That night, Hermione held Charlie while he cried into her chest. They were curled up on the couch, his head resting on her chest.

"Ya know, Rhea is the one who trained me," he said softly. "She taught me everything I know. She was like my sister. It feels like I lost Ginny."

"I know baby," Hermione cooed, "I know."

They laid there for hours until Charlie cried himself to sleep. Hermione was slightly uncomfortable with the weight of his head, but brushed it off, knowing that it was important to him.

The next morning, things went back to normal as much as they could.

At breakfast Hermione received a letter from the Romanian Aurors.

Miss Granger,  
Your presence is requested at the ministry. Miss Pansy Parkinson is refusing to cooperate unless she speaks to you directly. Please let us know when you are able to come. The sooner, the better.  
All the best,  
Adrian Stoica

Hermione quickly wrote them a letter back saying that she would be in the next day to assist with the investigation.

She sighed, she wasn't looking forward to this at all.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND WITH THIS CHAPTER: We are caught up on cross posting! I will begin working on the next many chapters! Haven't even started 14, but I will! I'm going to cross post a few more things before going to bed and start working on either this or something else in the morning! IDK yet!

The next day, Hermione entered the directors headquarters to use the floo to get to the ministry. She had never been before so she couldn't apparate.

Spinning back into existence into the Ministry, she was greeted with a statue of a Romanian Longhorn Dragon with a witch riding on the back. She stopped to stare at it for a few minutes, appreciating the intrinsic detailing.

After a few seconds of staring, a man approached her.

"Miss Granger," He said.

"Yes."

"Hello, I am Adrian Stoica, head Auror. I'm the one who sent you the letter."

"Yes, of course," Hermione said, holding out her hand to shake his.

Adrian took her hand and gave her a firm handshake.

"Follow me," He said.

Hermione followed him deep into the ministry, taking twist and turns to the point where Hermione couldn't remember the path they had taken to get there in the first place.

Finally they reached a door that was guarded by two aurors. They stepped aside to let Adrian and Hermione in.

They entered an interrogation room where Pansy was sitting behind a glass wall at a table. She was cuffed to the table.

The auror that had hit on Hermione before was there as well, studying Pansy through the window.

"Her lips have been sealed since she asked for you. So we decided to wait for you. She's been in there all morning, just waiting." he said, not looking at Hermione, just staring at Pansy.

Hermione nodded, "Okay. Well go ahead and let me in, I'll do my best."

They let Hermione in through the door. She sat down in the chair across from Pansy and stayed silent until Pansy finally spoke up after a few minutes, not liking the silence.

"Well?" She asked.

"Well," Hermione responded, "Why do you want to talk to me?"

"To make you uncomfortable and to be difficult."

"Well if you're going to be difficult then I will just leave. I have things to get done at the sanctuary. I do have a job."

"And I don't? Hunting is my job?"

"Why?"

"Because it's profitable. Hunters get 50,000 galleons for a full body stripped. Why wouldn't I want that kind of money?"

"Why do you need that kind of money?"

"Because I'm used to a certain lifestyle and since the ministry seized my assets, I can't afford my lifestyle unless I do dangerous work."

"Well kiss your lifestyle goodbye. You just admitted to a crime. You're going away for a long time."

"No I'm not, I have enough to afford a lawyer."

"No you don't. The ministry will seize your assets again. And if you have them hidden away, they will find them. You committed a heinous crime, you will be punished for such. You might be offered some clemency if you give us information on the operation. Are you now willing to cooperate with the investigation?"

Pansy paled and nodded, "Yes, I'm willing to cooperate. You're scary when you're angry."

"I know I am. I'm disappointed in you Pansy. I never liked you, but I never expected you to stoop this low. It's pathetic."

Pansy hung her head in shame.

"Are we done?"

Pansy nodded, not looking up.

Hermione left the room and returned to the other side of the window.

Adrian raised his eyebrow at her, "You did exceptionally well. Are you sure you don't want to change careers? We would gladly take you here at the ministry."

Hermione shook her head, "Thank you but no thank you. I belong on the reserve. It's my passion. But if you ever need me again, do not hesitate to ask."

Adrian nodded and escorted her out back to the floo. Hermoine tried to memorize the path this time but it was just too confusing. It was probably on purpose, to keep inmates from escaping.

She returned to work with the babies that day, and fell into bed with Charlie who asked her about the visit to the ministry.

"Pansy was absolutely putty in my hands. There is no loyalty among thieves, that's for sure." She said.

"Good. Hopefully we can break up this ring and with all the new countermeasures, be able to stop the raids."

"I sure hope so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay being caught up! Please review and leave Kudos!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo yo yo, what is up my readers? So I'm trying to tidy up some things fanfiction wise and am HOPING to complete "Dragon Tails" TODAY/TONIGHT! It will depend on a few things, like if I can break open my car and get $ for smokes and energy drinks lol (I locked my keys in my car at work and it's been an ordeal)  
> But here is some filler until the next chapter which SHOULD be action packed! Working on it now!

The next few weeks were quiet.  
With the internship basically over and her being a full time employee, she moved into Charlie’s cabin full time and soon their lives were completely entwined.  
Muggle photos dotted the mantle with his magic photos. They had to go furniture shopping for a new bookcase for all of Hermione’s books. They made a trip back to England so Hermione could get more of her books from her collection while visiting the Weasley clan. They wanted to make an effort to visit more often so Molly would lay off them a bit.  
It was then that they began to notice little things about each other.  
For instance, Charlie noticed how Hermione would curl up in her favorite armchair by the fireplace to read her books while crinkling her nose when she took notes.  
And Hermione noticed that every morning when Charlie woke up, he would start with morning stretches that would cause his entire body to crackle and pop.  
Whenever they would end their night at the bar, it was always with Hermione perched in Charlie’s lap. He had claimed her as his, and liked to remind people that she was his.  
That week was more interesting than most as they had a new dragon come into the sanctuary.  
It was an injured Swedish Short-Snout that the director was hoping to rehabilitate and eventually re-release into the wild. If the dragon didn’t have to depend on humans, they shouldn’t have to force it.  
Hermione watched in fascination as the giant crate carried by an army of about twenty witches and wizards on broomsticks gently placed the crate into a cage.  
Puffs of smoke were coming from the cracks in the crate, but that was from the dragon simply breathing. He had been stunned and placed under a sleeping spell for the ride, it would wear off soon so they had to be quick with unloading.  
A witch got off her broomstick and landed on top of the crate, where she flicked her wand and undid the locks. The crate door dropped down and the witch hopped back on her broomstick and flew away with the rest of her companions.  
The dragon in question had been injured by some silly backpacking American humans who had to be mind erased because they managed to see that it was a dragon for real. They had shot the delicate wings and it would take a few weeks for the poor dragon to recover. Thankfully, a wizarding family had been nearby, heard the screams and gunshots, and came running to the rescue. They managed to subdue the Americans and call for help, which arrived a matter of minutes later.  
It almost burst into a complete nightmare, but thankfully was managed quite beautifully by the government and a massive muggle relations crisis was avoided.  
All of that had been the day before. The Swedish magical government did not play, and managed to arrange transport to the Romanian Dragon Sanctuary almost immediately.  
Hermione had been put on the team that would be rehabilitating the dragon. The sanctuary wanted her trained on helping heal dragons, so she and the rest of the new recruits were on the case along with some of the more experienced staff.  
Everyone who would be helping the new dragon recover had been watching the delivery. They waited with bated breath as the dragon slowly awoke.  
At first the poor thing was confused and it’s roars were scared,nit tried to take off and fly but the bandages on its wings prevented it from gaining momentum. It continued to scream.  
That’s when one of the senior staff released a cow into the enclosure. The dragon soon garnered interest in the cow and tried to fly to capture it, finding that it couldn’t fly, grabbed the cow with its front claw and tore the poor animal to shreds.  
Hermione wanted to look away but reminded herself that this was the way of life, kill or be killed. She lived by the philosophy, and simple gore shouldn’t cause her to look away. Flinching was okay, but looking away wasn’t.  
After giving the dragon a few hours to get used to the enclosure, Hermione was put on the first shift to try to garner the dragon’s trust.  
Gaining trust of a wild dragon was basically impossible since the wild dragons had been raised to fear and avoid humans. Especially Swedish Short-Snouts. They rarely interacted with any humans, let alone magical folk, so they didn’t know what to expect and often lashed out in fear.  
Hermione was in the enclosure with two other new recruits and three experienced staff. The new recruits watched the staff try to let the dragon smell them and what not, trying to gain trust, but all the dragon did was huff and blow fire.  
Hermione watched carefully, and noticed that the dragon was basically dancing with the tamers. It was doing a repeated stepping motion, three steps left, four steps back, two steps forward, and five steps right, in that order, over and over again.  
Hermione committed that piece of knowledge to memory as she followed the experienced tamers out of the enclosure, as they were calling it a day. Best let the new dragon get a few hours to further acclimate to its new, and hopefully temporary, reality.  
Over the course of the next few days, Hermione simply observed the attempts at gaining the dragon’s trust. Each time they attempted, the dragon did the same almost dance.  
It was day five that Hermione decided to give a wack at it.  
She had done her research and had found only mating rituals of the Swedish Short-Snout, but nothing on dances like this. Even then, the mating ritual was simply peacocking, nothing like an intricate, repeated dance.  
Hermione approached one of the tamers, and tapped him on the shoulder.  
“Can I try something?” She asked.  
The trainer nodded and motioned for everyone else to step away so Hermione could have room.  
Hermione felt the intelligent eyes of the dragon train on her as she bowed before the great beast, and proceeded to mimic its dance.  
Three steps left, four steps back, two steps forward, and five steps right.  
She felt the dragon’s eyes on her the entire time as she performed it’s routine. She finished with a final bow and then looked up at the dragon.  
The dragon considered her for a few moments, as if trying to decide on whether or not to eat her. Just as Hermione was about to retreat out of safety, the dragon suddenly bowed to her and laid down in front of her, his snout pointed at her, allowing Hermione to gently place her hand atop his nostril.  
There was an audible gasp from the folks behind Hermione as she gently stroke the dragon’s snout. She had accomplished what few trainers can accomplish, she gained the trust of a completely wild dragon.  
After the dragon allowed her to rebandage its wounds, Hermione talking soothingly to the dragon the entire time, explaining everything she was doing as she did it, the trainers left the enclosure and Hermione was dragged into the director’s office, where she explained her observation of the dragon’s dance, and explained that she wanted to try to mimic it, just to see what would happen.  
“You know, we weren’t making any progress, so I figured I’d try the dance. I didn’t read anything about it in one of my books, so I figured that it hadn’t been observed yet.” Hermione shrugged.  
The director’s eyebrows shot up, “Ms. Granger, I highly suggest you write down your observation, what you did, and the outcome and I will help you get it published. You have just made a massive contribution to dragon-magical folk relations. You officially have a mark in history in this field of work.”  
Hermione beamed at the sound of that; it was a dream of hers to leave a mark in dragon relations. And she had accomplished that today.  
Instead of celebrating at the bar that night, Hermione wrote down what the director had suggested and submitted it to him the next morning. Officially on her way to being a published dragon tamer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! Review, favorite, follow! Also! Everything is cross posted onto FanFiction!
> 
> PS can someone give me tips on formatting? I'm still learning Archive! TIA Luvs!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *AU Note*
> 
> So I busted out my car's back triangle window and got my purse out which had my keys and my money. So I've got my car back! I was able to buy a pack of smokes and two energy drinks! Working on A LOT of projects tonight and I do work in 8 hours, but we're gonna get this bad boy done TONIGHT! OR SO HELP ME GOD!  
> Enjoy!

The next few days were met with Hermione helping the other tamers build trust with the injured swedish short-snout.

They took it one trainer per day so they wouldn’t overwhelm the dragon.

The director had decided to NOT name the injured dragon, as calling him a name might tame him by accident, and they wanted him to remain as wild as possible so he could be released back home.

So all the trainers on his case used the generic term “boy” when talking to him.

Such as “Steady boy,” and “Easy boy.” No official name was given, but that was okay. Everyone adjusted.

One night, Hermione couldn’t sleep. And it was took late to dare take a potion, there would be a high risk of her oversleeping if she did.

She pressed her lips to Charlie’s forehead and crept out of bed.

The prospect of reading didn’t appeal to her that night. She felt far too restless. SHe was on edge.

She decided to visit a few of the dragons.

She first visited with Khione, the Gringotts dragon.

The beast was also awake and seemed on edge. But with some cooing and loving pets from Hermione, Khione was calmed down. Still alert and awake, but calmer than before.

Hermione made to leave when Khione rose and did a dance.

Two steps forward, one step back, three steps left, four steps right.

Khione did this routine twice more before laying back down and staring her blind eyes in the direction Hermion stood.

Though blind, there was still intelligence and wisdom in those eyes and Hermione could read it.

Hermione cocked her head, trying to think. Khione had never danced as far as Hermione knew. But somehow, Khione knew that Hermione would notice.

Now all Hermione had to do was understand.

Hermione stood in place for a few moments until she connected some dots.

Dragons can detect when magic is used.

Dragons have both better hearing and smell than humans.

Dragons can distinguish trainers from strangers.

It hit Hermione.

Khione was warning of another attack. She could hear and smell it.

Hermione dashed out of the enclosure and shot red sparks in the air.

Sure, it was preemptive, maybe even unnecessary, but perhaps it would scare away the poachers.

The alarm went off and a bolt of green shot towards Hermione.

The attack was happening.

Hermione ducked as it began.

She steadied her wand as she fired spell after spell, most of them the killing curse.

But poachers kept coming.

She vaguely noticed that no dragons were crying in pain, but she didn’t have time to completely register that fact. She could only focus on defending herself.

She did notice that all the spells fired her way were stunning instead of killing, sans the first curse fired at her.

Her attackers began to close in on her.

Hermione was completely surrounded.

She had two choices.

Surrender and hopefully remain conscious.

Or go down fighting and be rendered unconscious.

She chose the former and dropped her wand, raising her arms in the air.

Hermione was roughly grabbed from behind and slammed to the ground face first.

She grunted in pain as her arms were twisted behind her in an awkward angle and bound together.

Hermione was yanked to her feet and led towards the gates where her captors fought their way out of the reservation.

She caught a glimpse of fiery red hair and she called out, “Charlie!”

Charlie turned towards the sound of his name and saw Hermione being dragged away.

“Hermione!” He bellowed as he sprinted towards her.

But the second the large group crossed the threshold, they vanished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *AU Note*
> 
> Next chapter coming up ASAP!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *AU Note*
> 
> It is 445AM where I am, I'm on my 3rd Rockstar Energy drink, 3/4ths a way through a pack of smokes, and I'm twitchy AF! But chapter 16 is done, and chapter 17 is started! Will continue once I cross post! Enjoy!

**_“HERMIONE GRANGER KIDNAPPED”_ **

That was the headline plastered across the Daily Prophet mere hours after the raid. What would usually take a few days to reach England was news in a matter of hours.

**_Early this morning there was another raid on the Romanian Dragon Sanctuary, yet unlike the previous raids, the cages were left untouched as the poachers focused on a new target: Hermione Jean Granger._ **

**_Early reports are saying that Miss Granger was surrounded by dozens of poachers and was forced to surrender after killing almost half of them._ **

**_She was last seen being led out of the sanctuary bound in ropes before disapperating to an unknown location._ **

**_The last word to leave her mouth before disappearing into the unknown was “Charlie!” A final call to her lover._ **

**_It is unknown why the poachers targeted her, we are left to speculate that it is because she posed the biggest threat to their operation. That is the leading theory, says a source from the Romanian Ministry._ **

**_Aurors from both our Ministry and the Romanian Ministry have been deployed to find the missing dragon tamer._ **

**_Chaos has ensued as all of Europe is on high alert for the brains behind the Golden Trio._ **

**_We here at the Prophet are praying that Miss Granger is found safely or in the more likely event, is able to escape in a daring manner and take down a giant ring of poachers._ **

**_We expect nothing less of her._ **

**_Any tips on her whereabouts can be reported to the Ministry._ **

**_Keep her in your thoughts._ **

That article is how Molly Weasley found out that Hermione had been kidnapped.

Her shrill scream woke the not far village from their slumber. Author came running down the stairs to find Molly still screaming as she held the paper in horror.

Harry and Ron were woken from their slumber by the head of the department flooring into their shared flat mere minutes after the attack. They were port-keyed to Romania an hour later to help with the investigation.

Upon arriving in Romania, they found a frantic Charlie Weasley who was red in the face from screaming at everyone to do something, even though he knew it was in vain.

Charlie was hurting.

He had lost the woman he loved and he wasn’t sure if he would get her back.

The poachers had left no ransom note, they had attacked no dragons, they came for Hermione and left with Hermione.

One of the things that the sanctuary was trying to figure out was how Hermione had managed to sound the alarm before the attack even started.

Another thing they were trying to figure out was how such a massive amount of poachers had managed to sneak in, even with all the heightened security.

They had come to a consensus that there had to be a mole somewhere, someone must have let the poachers in; they just didn’t know who would do something so heinous. 

Ron was tasked with calming his brother down first while Harry assessed the situation.

This was their first really big mission. They had graduated training merely weeks earlier and now they had a mission that really hit close to home. Both Harry and Ron were aching. Losing Hermione was like losing a part of them, she was their sister, blood or not; they were family.

There was a language barrier as frantic Romanian aurors kept slipping into Romanian while talking, and had to backtrack in English for their British counterparts. It was eating up time.

Harry closed his eyes and tried to think like Hermione. 

“What would she do?” he thought.

His eyes opened and he pointed his wand at the ceiling, and cast a charm that would translate every word said into physical writing that would appear in the reader’s native language. It was akin to muggle subtitles. Harry had learned the spell from a book Hermione had given him last Christmas. “ _ Useless Spells that are Actually Useful” _ was the title.

Harry made a mental note to write her another thank you letter once they rescued her or she rescued herself.

The Daily Prophet wasn’t wrong, there was a strong chance that Hermione would rescue herself.

All the magic folk in the room stopped talking for a few moments as words suddenly popped up in front of them. They looked at Harry.

“It’s a spell that will make it easier to communicate. We’re wasting valuable time with the language barrier. I don’t speak Romanian and you are all too frantic to constantly remember English. This will help.” Harry said calmly.

Everyone shot him a thankful look and resumed talking, the floating subtitles making communication a lot easier.

After a few minutes of discussion, it was decided that they needed to interrogate Pansy to see if she had any inkling on where Hermione could have been taken.

Ron wanted to interrogate her, but Harry cut him off. Ron would be too brash with her, and while she hated Harry, she hated the Weasleys’ more.

Harry accompanied a Romanian Auror to his ministry, where Pansy was pulled from her cell and put in a room.

Harry stepped into it and Pansy quirked her eyebrow.

“Well, if it isn’t Potty.” she sneered.

“Hello Miss Parkinson.” Harry said calmly as he took a seat across from her. The Romanian auror sat next to him. “We need information and we need it now.”

“What’s the problem?” Pansy asked innocently.

“Hermione has been kidnapped by your lot. We need to know where they could have taken her. If your cooperation and information helps lead us to finding her and capturing those who took her, then we can possibly discuss a shorter sentence.” Harry said.

Pansy had a look of shock, “The mudblood has been kidnapped? That’s preposterous.”

“Well, it isn’t. It happened. Your lot didn’t harm a single dragon last night, they targeted Hermione and took her. We have no leads. Hermione killed any leads we might have had before surrendering. Where could they have taken her?”

Pansy sighed, “I honestly don’t know Potty. I have been compromised. I’ve already told the Romanian Aurors everything that I know about hideouts. And my comrades know that I sang like a canary. So anything I might have to offer is old, useless information. My only thoughts are hideouts in the mountains. It will either be somewhere completely off the grid or hidden in plain sight. There will be no inbetween.”

Harry took a few quick notes before looking back up at her. “Do you think they would have gone far or stayed close to the sanctuary?”

“Well, it was probably a side apparition for most of them. That’s hard magic to do en masse. So I bet they disapperated to a nearby location then went their separate ways. But they still have to have a good guard on Granger. I may hate the bint, but she is highly capable of great things. I would want AT LEAST fifteen people on her guard. Anything less she could easily take out.” Pansy said factually, gaining eye contact with Harry.

Harry tapped the feather of his quill against his face as he thought, “I haven’t had a chance to read your case files, but how high up in the operation were you?”

“Not very. My assets were seized, I was doing it strictly for the money. I had zero input in planning. I’m just using basic reasoning right now.” Pansy replied.

The Romanian Auror spoke up then. Harry had forgotten his name.

“Let us say, that you were planning the operation. Where would YOU take her?” he asked in his thick accent.

“I would take her to the Făgăraș Mountain range. There are many potential hideouts by Negoiu Peak. It’s secluded, hard to navigate unless you know the terrain, and I’m assuming that Hermione doesn’t have a wand. Even if she were to escape, she would be hard pressed to find help in the mountains. Again, just reasoning. We never used that range because it’s so treacherous. But Hermione is a major danger to the operation, so I’m simply deducing.” Pansy shrugged.

The Romanian auror nodded and Harry tried to write down the names that Pansy had mentioned, but he had no clue how to spell them.

The Romanian auror rolled his eyes and took the quill and paper from Harry, scribbling down the names for him.

“Is there anything else you want to add or have thought of Pansy?” Harry asked.

Pansy was silent for a few moments before speaking, “I cannot confirm this, because it was simply rumors. But the rumor was that my people had dragons hidden in those mountains, dragons that we needed to be kept alive so we could continuously harvest supplies that were needed from live dragons. I wasn’t high enough in the operation to have access to that information, so I cannot confirm it. But if it is true, then she is being held with the dragons. I genuinely do not know if that is good or bad for her.”

With that last line, they finished up and Pansy was taken back to her cell while Harry returned to the sanctuary to pass on the information he had gathered.

Charlie was calmer when Harry arrived back at the sanctuary. He was eerily quiet as Harry shared the information that he had gathered. 

A search party started getting planned. Scouts went out to various villages along the range to interview the muggles and try to find guides. Nobody at the sanctuary was intimately familiar with the area since it was more central Romania and the sanctuary was in the Northeast.

Charlie was to sent Sibiu. While he was emotionally compromised, he was still fluent in Romanian, though he would be speaking a different dialect than the natives there. Charlie’s mission was to find a guide through the mountains and hopefully learn some rumors.

Never before had it been heard that poachers were keeping dragons alive, let alone keeping dragons alive in the mountains of Romania.

Charlie held tight to the portkey as he was hurtled to his destination. He was determined to get to the bottom of this mystery and end the poaching once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *AU Note*
> 
> Review, favorite, follow. We've got a few more chapters to go, hopefully I can churn them out in the next 2 hours before I have to wash the sour smell of cigarettes off my body and report to my 4 hour shift! I'm hyped up and wired and now a mini expert on the mountain ranges of Romania lol!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally shaking from lack of sleep as a cigarette hangs from my lips as I type this up! I love doing this sort of stuff, I feel most alive as the dawn creeps over the horizon. It's a strange beauty I enjoy. I enjoy this hobby too much!  
> Enjoy!

Upon arriving in Sibiu, Charlie actually didn’t have to look or listen far to hear rumors. He walked into the first muggle tavern he came across and listened to the tale of a wizened guide who was claiming that he saw fire from one of the caves in the mountains.

Once the tale was over, Charlie approached the man and in fluent romanian, asked him how much it would cost for the guide to take Charlie to the cave.

“Why?” the wizened man asked Charlie.

“Because I’m curious.” Charlie replied simply.

“Don’t bullshit me young man.” the man barked, “Curiosity killed the cat. What’s the real reason?”

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

“Try me.”

Charlie sighed and sat across from the man. He mulled over the ramifications of what he was thinking of doing and decided to just say ‘fuck it’ and erase the man’s mind later.

“Because I believe you. I am a wizard from England who tames dragons here in Romania at a hidden dragon sanctuary. My people have reason to believe that bad people are hiding dragons in the mountains and hurting them. And I intend to find and rescue those dragons.”

The wizened man smiled, revealing a gummy smile. “I knew your lot existed. What can I help you with?”

“I need you to lead me to the cave where you saw the fire, and then I need you to leave the area immediately.” Charlie replied quietly.

“What? Are you going to take on a bunch of badies all by yourself?”

“Once I confirm that it is the right place, I will call for backup and we will perform a raid.”

‘You’re not telling me everything.”

“You’re right, the bad wizards kidnapped one of our tamers last night and we need to rescue her. We suspect that she’s being held with the dragons.” Charlie admitted truthfully.

“When do we leave?”

“Now.” Charlie stated.

The man smiled at Charlie and held out his hand to Charlie, “Name’s Ion.”

Charlie took his hand and shook it, “Charlie.”

“Well,” Ion said, as he stood up from his chair, “Let’s get going. It shouldn’t take too long to reach the cave.”

Charlie followed him out of the tavern, “About how long?”

“It’s about a six hour hike.”

Charlie’s eye twitched, “Can we make it faster?”

“How would you propose doing that?”

Charlie looked around and quickly found a shop that had an abandoned broom by the door. “Follow me.”

Charlie led Ion to the shop that was a bookshop. He entered the store and told the cashier that he wanted to buy the broom.

The cashier looked at Charlie quizzically. “Um, why?’

Charlie’s patience was running thin but he dug into his pocket and pulled out the muggle Romanian equivalent to fifty galleons. “Sell me the broom, you get this. No more questions.”

The cashier’s eyes widened as she took the money and nodded.

Charlie and Ion returned to outside the store and Charlie grabbed the broom and led Ion down an alley between buildings. Charlie took out his wand and cast a quick series of charms on the broom. He released it and it was hovering in the air. 

Ion’s eyes widened and he looked at Charlie in awe.

“You weren’t joking.”

Charlie shook his head, ‘Nope. And once this adventure is over, I will erase your mind. But what is happening is too important. I have broken A LOT of wizarding rules in the past twenty minutes, mainly the International Statute of Secrecy, an international law that applies to all wizarding kind across the globe that we are to remain silent when it comes to magic. But this is a matter of life and death of the woman I love and who knows how many dragons. Rules can be broken as long as the loose ends are tied up.”

“I will do my best to convince you to not erase my mind, because this is a tale I wish to tell my grandchildren, even though they would never believe me.”

Charlie smirked, “We’ll see.” Charlie mounted the broom and patted the space behind him. “Get on and hold onto me tight.”

Ion complied, and carefully swung his right leg over the broom. He wrapped his arms tightly around Charlie and Charlie took off hard, shooting straight into the air.

Ion bit back his screams, not wanting to scream directly into Charlie’s ear.

Once they were high enough in the air, Ion looked around to gain his bearings and then pointed northwest.

“Start that way, there is a trail that we will follow first. Hopefully you can see it from the air.”

Charlie nodded and followed his directions.

“I’m coming, Hermione.” Charlie thought to himself as he flew in the direction that Ion had pointed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review and leave Kudos!  
> Writing chapter 18 RIGHT NOW! We've got 1 1/2 hours before I have to get ready for work! Yippee! Let's see how much we can accomplish!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm watching Captain Marvel while watching this, and OBVS Vers offers MASSIVE inspiration for this chapter.  
> She's a fucking queen

Hermione was silent all through the trip to the unknown location.

They apparated to a dark forest somewhere in an unfamiliar mountain range, and followed a barely there trail to a cave.

She was silent the entire time because she was watching, listening, and memorizing everything she saw and heard. It may come to be helpful in the future; she was already planning her escape.

Yet the whole world stopped when they entered the cave and they were surrounded by five dragons cooped up in tiny cages.

Hermione stopped in her tracks and her jaw dropped. The dragons had no room to expand their wings, had sores all over their bodies, and were in terrible shape. Horns were removed, one was missing an eye, everything was awful and Hermione couldn’t even identify their breeds.

Tears prickled at her eyes but she held them back and sniffled.

Her captors heard her sniffles and laughed.

“Awwww, is the mighty Hermione Granger scared?” One of them taunted.

Hermione turned her head and shot the hidden face a glare, “No, I’m angry. And you won’t like me when I’m angry.”

The captor laughed, but there was a sense of unease in the laugh.

Hermione returned to being silent and began to study the cages. They were maintained by simple locks as far as she could tell.

Stupid of them.

Hermione realized that this was no longer just going to be a daring escape for her, it would be a rescue mission on top of that.

Her captors led her further into the cave, passed all the dragons and some more of the poachers who were mingling around tables eating and laughing. Hermione was disgusted that they were able to continue on with daily life as if they weren’t the dregs of society.

She was led to a tiny cage and thrown into it. One of her captors locked the door with a heavy iron key and left.

Hermione took notice that they put no charms on the lock. “Cocky, oh so cocky,” she thought to herself.

Hermione’s arms were still tied behind her back, but she gracefully sat down with her legs criss-cross. She looked around her, studying everything that she could see. About fifty yards away, her captors were congregating around a table and talking in hushed tones. They wore hoods so Hermione couldn’t lip read and too quiet for her to make out what they were saying.

Instead, Hermione turned inward and closed her eyes. She took a few deep breaths and began to organize her thoughts.

A plan was needed.

Hermione had two goals, save the captive dragons, and rescue herself in the process. She came second to the majestic beasts. In her mind, they were more important than her own life.

She smiled to herself, so typical, always putting others before her own well being.

Hermione returned to her thinking.

From what she knew, all the locks were managed by iron keys, which was incredibly stupid, but there could be reasoning. The number of poachers in this area was too great to just be magic folk, unless every magical person in Romania and surrounding was involved in poaching. It was possible that some muggles were involved, which would make the need for standard keys to be necessary instead of magic.

You didn’t need magic to tame a dragon, you just needed to break its will. And that could be accomplished without magic. The goblins broke Khione’s will by beating her basically, what’s to say that some muggles couldn’t help destroy the will of these majestic beasts?

That was one puzzle piece in Hermione’s head that came together, now to just figure out what to do with it.

Hermione was mediocre at wandless magic, but it would have to do until she could win a wand from someone. Winning a wand from someone in a duel without a wand would be difficult in of itself, if not impossible. But impossible would be theme of the next few hours. Hermione was sure of it.

She finished collecting her thoughts and opened her eyes back up to find a young woman, maybe seventeen, looking at her.

The woman cocked her head, studying Hermione.

“Can I help you?” Hermione asked.

The woman looked over to the group of poachers nervously and looked back at Hermione.

“If I help you, will you help me?” She asked in surprisingly good english. Her voice was shaky and she asked her question in a whisper so low, Hermione almost didn’t hear her.

“What do you need help with?” Hermione whispered back.

“I don’t like it here, I was promised good money to send back to my family, but I can’t do this. I’ve heard of you, you’re the dragon tamer they all fear. I want out of here, I want the dragons out of here, I want to help you. Let me help you.” the woman said in a rushed whisper, “Please.”

Hermione gave a slight nod, “I’m working on a plan. Are you muggle?”

“If by muggle you mean I don’t have magic, then yes. I’ve never heard the term muggle before.”

Hermione’s nose twitched, she was satisfied that she had guessed correctly that some of these people were non-magical. Though it was disturbing since it broke the international statute of secrecy and jeopardized the entire magical community world wide. 

Hermione’s mind raced. She needed to act immediately before this young woman backed down and before anything bad happened.

Hermione pushed her feet directly onto the ground and rose gracefully.

Looked like she’d have to rescue the dragons, this young woman, and herself, with both hands literally tied behind her back. Completely unlikely to succeed, but not impossible. 

She approached the cage door and looked at the young woman, “I am going to attempt to unlock the door. You’re going to back away as fast as possible, because I might explode the door. You will run and hide and when at all possible, run as far as you can and don’t look back. Get help. People are on their way to rescue me, no doubt, but they have no leads, and I cannot wait for them. Do you understand?”

The woman nodded.

“Get back now.”

The woman complied and took multiple steps back, her eyes warily watching Hermione.

Hermione focused on the door handle. She imagined multiple things, it unlocking, melting, exploding, etc. Anything that might open it. Smoke started to rise from the lock, indicating that melting was going to work best.

Hermione focused her mind on melting the lock and a minute later, it melted completely, molten metal dripping to the floor and the door popped open.

The muggle woman sprinted in the opposite direction of Hermione as Hermione dashed towards the group of poachers at the table.

Hermione felt unbalanced as her arms were behind her back, but she had no time to be clumsy.

She took the first poacher by surprise when she rammed into them with her shoulder, knocking them clear to the ground. While the poacher was down and before they could recover, Hermione gave a very swift and hard kick to their head before turning to face the other about nine poachers.

When they realized what was happening, they all drew their wands and pointed them at Hermione.

Hermione smirked and told herself that she could do anything, including dodging spells from nine wizards at once.

And so she did.

Ducking and dodging, Hermione used her legs to kick out the legs of the poachers and perform high kicks that would score her a “10” at the muggle Olympics.

She swore to never miss another leg day after that.

The fighting had alerted the rest of the occupants of the cave to the situation and after Hermione had knocked down the initial group, muggles and magical folk were converging on her.

She chose flight over fight this time, and shouldered her way through the group of people.

Hermione found the young woman from earlier and motioned with her head for the young woman to follow her.

They were sprinting to the front of the cave and Hermione stopped at the first cage she came across.

She didn’t even look at the poor beast inside, she just focused on the lock and imagined with all her might it exploding. After a few seconds, a large explosion knocked her back on her ass as the door exploded, and she had to quickly recover. There was no time to gain her bearings as the world spun a bit.

The dragon looked shocked at her, and Hermione started screaming at it.    
“YOU’RE FREE!” She shouted in english, then changed to the minimal romanian that she knew.

It took the dragon a few seconds, but it peaked its head out of the cage looked around, then crawled out and gave a weak roar.

Hermione nodded, “That’s right! You’re free!”

She was frantic as the poachers closed in on her. Right as they raised their wands to hex her into oblivion, the dragon emerged from its cage and gave a hearty roar. It faced the poachers, standing between them, and Hermione plus the young woman.

The poachers faltered but raised their wands again, but the dragon had had a taste of freedom now, and it didn’t want to go back to the cage.

It took a deep breath and let out a large column of white fire. The poachers screamed and turned around and ran back.   
Hermione used the distraction to focus on the other cages. She imagined each door exploding one by one. She managed to stay on her feet each time this go around, instead of having to clumsily get off the floor every time.

The other dragons followed the lead of the first one. They had been watching the entire situation go down and they moved to attack the poachers when Hermione gave a piercing whistle and shouted in Romanian: “No time! Must go!”

Hermione turned around so her back was to the young woman, “Can you untie me?”

The young woman made quick work of the knot and Hermione’s hands were free.

She gestured at the smallest dragon, the one with no eye. It stared at her, curious. Hermione approached it and bowed. The dragon bowed back.   
Hermione grabbed the young woman’s hand and took a risk she would never dream of taking. She and the young woman climbed up the back of the dragon, starting at the tail. Hermione spoke in broken Romanian, telling the dragon to run to the opening.

Somehow, communication barriers between magical and dragon kind broke down that night, and the dragon ran to the entrance, followed by the other four.

They burst out into the early morning sky and unfolded their wings. Hermione and the young woman held on tightly as the dragon took off into the air.

They screamed as the dragon took a nosedive down a cliff before catching the air and taking off. 

The other four dragons followed the dragon that Hermione was on. Hermione had no idea where to go but screamed “UP!” in Romanian. She was hoping to catch a glimpse of civilization.

Low and behold, when they were up in the air, she saw a figure approaching them quickly on what appeared to be a broom.

Hermione had no clue if they were friend or foe, but decided to face them head on since she caught signs of smoke coming from the direction they were coming from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing this fic cause I've made Hermione out to be a bad ass and it is beautiful. THIS is the character development that she deserves. I will die on this hill! Thank you for reading! Leave comments and kudos!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I'm typing this.... BUT... ONLY ONE CHAPTER LEFT!!!! YAY! It's almost done, I just gotta add smut to it! Then I will be finishing 4 of my WIPs and then starting a new project! Enjoy!

Ion pointed to a cave that was very small in the distance.

“That’s the one. I’m sure of it. It’s the only cave around for miles.” he said.

Charlie nodded and pointed the broom towards the cave.

Just then, five dragons emerged from the mouth of the cave and took nose dives down the cliff before catching air in their wings and taking off.

Charlie’s jaw dropped and he pushed the broom faster, this time trying to meet up with the dragons. 

They were flying in a “V” formation and the first dragon, Charlie noticed two figures on the back of it.

One of them had wild, bushy hair.

Relief filled his being and he met the dragon in the air and turned the broom around so he could be flying next to the dragon

Hermione was shocked to see Charlie on a broomstick with a muggle’s arms wrapped around his waist. But strange things happen, and that day had been a strange day.

Hermione gave a wide smile at Charlie and he smiled back, relief in his face.

They flew together for a few miles until Hermione shouted at the dragon to land.

They landed a few miles from the village that Charlie had come from. 

After a quick discussion, Charlie apparated to the sanctuary, yelling that he had found her, and he side apparated three aurors. The aurors rallied the troops once they landed, and Hermione led them to the cave, which had been abandoned by the poachers. Yet the poachers had left vital information behind, such as a map of all their hideouts, still hanging on the wall.

“Idiots,” Hermione thought.

The aurors took the muggle woman into custody for questioning.

One of the aurors turned to Ion and sighed, “Damn it, Charlie. Why did you have to bring another muggle into this? Do you know how hard this is?”

Charlie shrugged, “It was necessary.”

Ion sighed, “Are they going to erase my memory?”

Charlie nodded, “Yes. It’s for safety. It’s unavoidable. I’m sorry. But, when we send you back to the village, your pockets will be filled. It’s the least we can do.”

Quick spell work was put on Ion’s mind, his pockets filled with muggle money, and he was sent back to his home.

Hermione was taken to the ministry, where she gave her official statement and recounted her daring escape.

She had to repeat herself multiple times because people simply did not believe that she escaped from dozens of magical and muggle folks alike with both hands tied behind her back with no wand.

After repeating herself for the fifth time, Hermione deadpanned, “I’m Hermione fucking Granger. Anything you can do, I can do better.”

When she was finished with her statement, she flooed back to the sanctuary, where Charlie was waiting for her.

His eyes were wide.

“The story of your daring escape has already come out. Is it true? Did you fight them off with both hands behind your back?”

Hermione smirked, “Why yes, yes I did. Like I told the ministry, anything they can do, I can do better.”

Harry and Ron walked through the doors then and engulfed her in massive hugs.

She returned their hugs, laughing as a few happy tears slipped from her eyes.

She turned to Charlie, “What happened to the five dragons that I rescued?”

“They are here at the sanctuary. You can visit them once you’ve had some rest.” Charlie chided.

Hermione laughed but followed Charlie to their cabin, waving bye to Harry and Ron.

After a long night of craziness, Hermione fell into a dreamless sleep in Charlie’s arms.

Hopefully this would be the end of the dragon chaos drama of poaching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Review and leave kudos!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this post, Dragon Tails is NOW complete! Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me! I started this fic on fanfiction and it's been a year and a half long project! But I'm so excited to be finished! This fanfic is actually the inspiration for the book that I am writing! Stay tuned for when I eventually finish my POS book that is actually surprisingly good!  
> Thank you for sticking with me! And I will be finishing the rest of my WIPs before starting my next big project!

Much to Hermione’s satisfaction, her daring escape, freeing the dragons, revealing the stronghold, etc, WAS the end of the poaching. 

With all the information that the poachers had stupidly left behind, the head of the poaching ring was found. Turned out to be an inside job, one of the Aurors had been heavily bribed into letting the poachers into the wards.

Chaos ensued in the ministry as they tried to hunt down any more moles.

The head of the ring was a Russian billionaire who wanted more money. Greed was an atrocious thing.

It took a few weeks, but soon everything was settled down and back to normal.

Hermione gained the trust of the dragons that she had freed. They would never be able to be released into the wild because of their injuries and the fact they had been in captivity all their lives.

As for the wild dragon they were trying to heal, he healed beautifully, and was released a few weeks after Hermione’s daring night.

She accompanied the team that released him. Right before he flew away, he bowed to tamers, as if thanking them for all they had done.

International media flocked to the reserve, everyone wanting to interview Hermione. And as much as she hated being the center of attention, when her story got out, donations from around the world flooded in, which was massively helpful for the sanctuary.

The director thanked Hermione while sobbing after another press conference one day.

The young muggle woman that had helped Hermione escape testified against everyone they had captured, helped lead to the capture of others, and eventually, had her mind erased and was released back into the muggle world, her pockets a little heavier than before.

Life returned to normal about a month later.

With all the donations, new programs were developed.

And with the threat of organized poachers basically gone, the sanctuary developed a once a week tour of the facility to visiting magical folks so they could see the dragons. It helped raise more money for the sanctuary.

For the first time in a long time, things were normalizing for Hermione.

She developed even closer relationships with the dragons, learning how to do their dances so she could communicate with them better. The barrier between their languages broke down further with her help.

One day, while cleaning Khione’s cage with Charlie and a few other trainers, Khione approached her and dropped something small at her feet.

Hermione picked it up and found it to be a tiny white box.

She was so focused on the box that she failed to notice everyone stopping what they were doing to watch as she opened the box.

In the box, there was a ring with an ocean blue sapphire with diamond accents.

Hermione gasped and she looked up from the box to find Charlie getting down on one knee.

“Hermione, you are the light of my life. The fire that warms my heart. I can’t imagine a single day without waking up next to your beautiful face. You are spectacular, and it would be an honor if you would marry me.”

Hermione started to cry as she nodded. Charlie stood, took the box from her, the ring out of the box, and placed it on her left ring finger.

Hermione engulfed Charlie in a hug as cameras flashed around them and people cheered.

Somehow, Khione knew what was going on, and she gave out a celebratory roar.

That night, their first night as an engaged couple, was, not to sound cliche, but magical.

Hermione came like she had never cum before. Charlie was attentive, more so than usual, and cherished each moan that came from her perfect mouth.

He had always feared falling in love while at the sanctuary since it was such a dangerous job. But Hermione had made it less dangerous as she continued to develop better communication between magic kind and dragons. Random outbursts by the dragons were dwindling, injuries were less common, and they were less severe. He had nothing to fear anymore.

Hermione rode him into the morning, not caring that she had gotten no sleep. Being an engaged woman really jacked up hers and his libidos. 

Everything was perfect

*2 years later*

Hermione had become a leading Dragonoligist, and traveled the world visiting sanctuaries and reserves, teaching other tamers how to properly communicate with the dragons. She studied all over the world, learning new dances and mating calls of the dragons. With her research, relations had never been better.

Sure, dragon and magic kind couldn’t speak directly, but they could communicate. It lead to more protections. 

Eventually, the barrier between wild dragons and magic folk was broken and wild dragons learned that they could more often than not, trust the tamers who were trying to help them in the wild. In fact, they would sometimes seek out the sanctuaries if they were injured.

The advancements were amazing. Hermione had so far written three books on the subject, one of which was a part of curriculum at many magical schools.

Her travels often took her away from Charlie and Romania for weeks at a time. But he didn’t mind, he always knew that she would come home to him.

She of course had to return to the sanctuary for the wedding. Mrs. Weasley tried to get them to come back to the UK for the wedding, but it would take everyone at the sanctuary away from the sanctuary, it was impractical.

So instead, the sanctuary was turned into a magnificent wedding venue.

In fact, the wedding was special in that it happened in an enclosure. 

Khione had become a gentle massive giant since Hermione had learned to communicate better with her, that Hermione and Charlie wanted to incorporate her into the wedding.

Khione was a flower girl. She gently carried a giant basket down the massive aisle that accommodated her size to the alter and took her place behind the magistrate.

Mrs. Weasley just about had a heart attack when the ground began to shake from Khione walking. Her son had kept it secret that the enclosure was occupied.

Harry walked Hermione down the aisle. She was radiant in her simple white tea dress. Hermione didn’t want a long, ostentatious wedding dress. It was impractical. Even though the poaching had stopped, she was never completely off alert.

Charlie was beaming as she walked down the aisle.

It was the happy ending that Hermione had always wanted, she had just nevered it imagining dragons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin  
> Review and leave kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it! I wrote it out by hand first, and am quickly typing it up while I have access to a computer! I'm going to try to publish everything I have on it today so I can get it out of the way and write some more! Stay tuned! And as always! Review, follow, and favorite please! Let me know how I did!


End file.
